Blackmail
by Snitch-bcn
Summary: La batalla de Hogwarts hace tiempo que finalizó. Todo parece tranquilo. Pero no. Hay una cosa que atormenta la vida del héroe del mundo mágico. Y no será tan fácil morir como la primera vez.
1. Una mala noche de estrellas

N/A: Os dejo mi primera historia de más de un capitulo. Espero que os guste. El primer capítulo no me convence mucho así que ya me diréis. Bueno si estáis leyendo esto significa que probablemente sigáis leyendo abajo así que os doy las gracias!

Deciros que TODO lo que reconozcáis pertenece a esa mujer que admiro infinitamente llamada JK Rowling

Y por ultimo (ya sé que soy pesada) recomendaros los fics de una amiga mía que son geniales y que seguro que os encantan. Son;

"Aprender a despedirse" (este en la continuación de otro que deberéis leer antes), "El secreto del anillo" ( un fic que está empezando pero que es súper prometedor) y "Solo tú eres mi destino" (que ahora mismo no se actualiza mucho pero que también es genial) y la autora es **Ginevre**

Dedicatorias: Le dedico a **Ginevre** este fanfic ya que fue la primera en conocer el projecto y que sin su apoyo jamas me hubiera atrevido a publicar.Y a una persona que después de estar con él una tarde tuve la idea de hacer este fic, mi padrino (aunque no lo vaya a leer nunca).

Ahora si señoras y señores, disfruten su lectura y porfavorporfavorporfavor dejen reveiws porque de lo contrario se me funde la inspiración para escribir más capitulos.

**Capítulo 1: Una mala noche bajo las estrellas**

Llevaba meses esperando aquello, por fin era noche buena, irían a cenar a casa de la abuela Molly (como la llamaban todos) y vería a su padrino. Era cierto que era un poco mayor como para emocionarse por esas cosas pero siempre le había encantado verle. En sus cumpleaños siempre salían a jugar Harry y él. Ted era cazador en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, así que Harry solía ponerse de guardián y Ted lanzaba penaltis, aunque a veces James se les unía y jugaban ellos dos contra Harry. Pero era noche buena y por lo tanto no habría quidditch en el jardin.

Se miro al espejo del baño de la madriguera sonriendo, sin embargo había algo que le carcomía por dentro. El otro día, buscando Historia de Hogwarts pera releerlo por séptima vez, encontró una foto de su padre junto al padre de Harry riendo, feliz. Se la había dado el mismo Harry muchos años atrás. Entonces al observarse al espejo, se dio cuenta de que era exactamente igual a él (cundo no se metamorfoseaba claro). Y, en ese momento, supo que debía ir a visitarles, verles, decirles que ya se había hecho mayor, aunque ellos no pudiesen escucharlo. Tenía una horrible presión en el pecho. Pensó en pedirle a Harry que le acompañara ese mismo día; pues sabía que si con alguien debía ir, era con él. Salió por la puerta en busca de su padrino. No tuvo que buscar mucho.

-Hola- le dijo Harry al verle- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien- dijo dándole un abrazo.

Le temblaban un poco las piernas, le ponía nervioso tener que pedirle eso a Harry. No le gustaría que Harry se lo tomara mal (que pensara que quería ver a sus padres porque no era feliz con él) y se pusiera psicoanalizarlo.

Pero no podía engañar a Harry tan fácilmente. Lo miró con perspicacia.

-Dime ¿Que te preocupa?

-Quiero pedirte algo…-Harry asintió-Querría…Me gustaría…

-Venga no puede ser nada tan horrible. Dime.

-Visitar la tumba de mis padres- acabó Ted quitándose un peso de encima.

-Claro, es normal, no la visitas desde – "nunca" pensó Harry-…bueno…y ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Sí.

-Vale y… ¿Cuando quieres ir? ¿Hoy?- Ted asintió

Harry esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-¿Porqué sonríes?

-Porque, justamente hoy, hace años, yo también visité la tumba de mis padres.

Se aparecieron en la misma calle en la que 17 años atrás se había aparecido con Hermione. Caminaron en dirección a la plaza del pueblo en la que, camuflada como un monumento a los caídos de guerra, estaba la estatua de la familia Potter.

Harry puso una mano en el hombro de Ted cuando pasaron por allí. Y por un instante los dos se sintieron felices, Ted porque notaba la presencia de Harry allí, aliviándole, recordándole que no estaba solo, y Harry porque sabía que acompañaba a Ted, que estaba allí con él, como deseó que su difunto padrino hubiera estado.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio. Harry intentaba recordar cómo se sintió la primera vez que visitó la tumba de sus padres, quería obrar lo mejor posible para que Ted no se entristeciera. Entraron al cementerio.

-Ariadna y Kendra Dumbeldore- murmuró Harry cuando pasaron delante de sus tumbas. Pero cuando pasaron por delante de las de Lily y James no dijo nada. Sabía que Ted sentía aquella horrible sensación en el pecho, y que querría llegar cuanto antes. Caminaba detrás de Ted cauteloso, sabía que las tumbas de Remus y Tonks estaban a pocos metros de la de sus padres y solo era cuestión de tiempo topar con ellas. Y en efecto, las encontraron.

Ted se detuvo y leyó las palabras que habían grabado en la tumba:

_Remus Lupin - 10 de Marzo de 1960 - 2 de Mayo de 1998_

_Nymphadora Lupin – 19 Abril 1973 - 2 de mayo de 1998_

_Quien dio su vida por nosotros, no nos abandonará jamás_

Sus piernas se doblaron, sin embargo, las lágrimas no brotaron de sus ojos. No sentía ni pena, ni tristeza, tan solo un profundo vacio. Como si le clavaran mil agujas en el corazón. Harry se arrodilló a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro apretándole con fuerza. Ted abrió la boca para hablar pero no salió ningún sonido. El nudo que tenía en la garganta era demasiado fuerte.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio, como a la espera que la amable voz de Lupin surgiera de la oscuridad acompañado por Tonks, riendo. Pero nada surgió de la oscuridad, estaban solos, o al menos ellos pensaban eso.

-Sé que estarían orgullosos de ti.

En ese momento Harry hizo un círculo en el aire y apareció un ramo de flores blancas que Ted depositó con cuidado donde estaban enterrados sus padres,reinaba un absoluto silencio. Ted se levantó, aunque se quedó inmóvil. Harry se adelanto un par de hileras de tumbas y se arrodilló con cuidado.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Ted en un susurro ahogado.

-Es la tumba de mis padres- explicó Harry

Entonces hizo aparecer una corona de eléboro que dejó con delicadeza encima de las tumbas de mármol blanco. Y sin previo aviso, Ted echó a correr.

-Ted- grito Harry- ¡Espera!

Salió corriendo entre las tumbas intentando alcanzarle. Ted giró hacia la derecha pero Harry le alcanzó cogiendo un atajo. Cuando consiguió avanzarle, saliendo de una estrecha callejuela, Ted chocó contra él mientras sollozaba.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, ya está, tranquilo...- dijo Harry abrazándole

Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo llevaban abrazados hasta que un fuerte ¡crack! Los sobresaltó. Harry miró a ambos lados de la calle, estaba desierta.

-Vámonos a casa- dijo Harry- Quiero darte algo. ¿Vienes?

Caminaron despacio, Ted sumido en sus propios pensamientos, Harry alerta. La noche era oscura pese a que había luna llena y que las estrellas brillaban altas en el cielo. Un encapuchado les miraba oculto gracias a la sombra de un porche. A Harry no le pasó desapercibido pero disimuló y le dijo a Ted en voz muy baja:

-En el segundo cajón de mi escritorio está la capa de invisibilidad, quiero que la cojas y mires por la ventana, hay un encapuchado siguiéndonos, bueno siguiéndome, quiero que si me apresan o me hacen daño cojas los polvos flu y se lo digas corriendo a cualquiera de la familia. ¿Me has entendido?

-No voy a dejarte solo. – sentenció Ted

-Escúchame Ted- Harry clavó sus brillantes ojos verdes en él- si te quedas solo conseguirás que yo tenga una preocupación más. Porque tendré miedo de herirte yo mismo o algún encapuchado, o peor ellos pueden matarte. En cambio si das la voz de alarma, en el caso de que me pase algo podrás hacer me llegue ayuda. Pero no creo que me vaya a pasar nada, tranquilo.- Murmuró Harry

Ted asintió y entro en casa de Harry. Ambos sintieron miedo el uno por el otro. Harry sabia que le podía pasar algo si miraba por la ventana aunque estuviera oculto, pero algo le decía que solo iban a por él.

* * *

Las llamas se volvieron grandes y verdes y de ellas salió un joven de unos diecisiete años de edad que gritaba desesperado:

-¡Unos encapuchados han cogido a Harry!

Todos los presentes se levantaron, alarmados.

-Estábamos en Godric Hollow cuando de repente Harry me ha dicho que entrase en casa y que cogiese la capa de invisibilidad, me dijo que si le cogían no debía intervenir, solo venir a dar la alarma. Eran muchos se pusieron en círculo alrededor de Harry y lo aturdieron. Luego se lo llevaron- acabó Ted ablando atropelladamente.

Durante un segundo todos se quedaron en silencio, inmóviles, intentando asimilar lo que acababan de oír.

Ron fue el primero que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿QUÉ? Este tío es tonto ¿Como se le ocurre quedarse allí solo?- gritó Ron enfadado- ¿Que hacemos?

-Debemos informar al ministerio.

-Vamos- gritaron todos al unísono.

-Ni hablar, vosotr**a**s os quedáis.

-Pero…- intento protestar Ginny

-¿Cómo queréis venir? Por si no os dais cuenta tenéis unos cuantos niños a vuestro cargo - dijo Bill-además será peligroso. Ninguna de vosotras vendrá, ya os dejamos una gran responsabilidad, protejer a todos los niños que están aquí. Puede pasar algo malo. Y ahora vamos al ministerio.

* * *

-Veo que sigues venerando a ese viejo estúpido Potter. ¿Eres incapaz de ver que está muerto? ¿Que sus ideas ya no valen nada?

-¡No mientras haya alguien que le guarde lealtad! ¡Sus ideas no murieron con él! ¡Siguen vivas en todas las generaciones presentes y futuras! ¡Vuestras ideas son las que han muerto, pues solo pueden vivir en el miedo!- gritó Harry en un intento desesperado en mostrar una fuerza que en realidad no tenia

¿Así, Potter? Vaya…- sonrió malvadamente- jamás… lo hubiera… creído – dijo el ex-mortifago con falsa admiración- Y…sin embargo… nosotros no somos… los que estamos… atados-dijo arrastrando las palabras- ¡Crucio!

Harry retorció de dolor. Tras unos minutos, el hombre levantó la varita. Harry se apoyó en la silla en la que estaba atado.

-Potter hazte un favor a ti mismo y dinos ya donde está la piedra. Vuelve con tu asquerosa mujer traidora de sangre y tus hijos.- dijo una mujer apuntándole al pecho

-No- dijo Harry con voz firme mientras una gota de sangre se deslizaba desde su frente y se perdía en su camiseta empapada de sudor.

-Llevamos más de doce horas así. ¡Matémosle! Ya buscaremos nosotros mismos la piedra.

- Cálmate… Goyle.

"¿Doce horas?"-pensó Harry y rezó porque Ted hubiera llegado a la madriguera sano y salvo y que hubiera dado la voz de alarma.

* * *

MIL GRACAS POR HABER LEIDO HASTA AQUI!

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado y porfavorporfavor apretar el botoncito verde de aquí abajo para decirme lo que pensáis.


	2. El final del principio

**N/A: Hola!! Estoy aqui otra vez para dejaros un nuevo capitulo. Espero que os guste.**

**Recuerdo que TODO lo que reconozcais pertenece a Jotacá**

**Daros las gracias por estar**** leyendo esto y pediros el gran favor de dejarme un reveiw para darme fuerzas para seguir escribiendo.**

**Este cap va dedicado a una gran amiga llamada Gabriela (que espero que venga a leer la historia pronto) ya que fue la primera que hizo que creyera que de verdad alguien le podía gustar lo que yo escribo. Y quien me corrige cuado voy a publicar autenticos horrores.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2 El final del principio**

Hermione estaba en una habitación sola. Pensaba con todas sus fuerzas en Harry.

_En el cuartel general de aurores habían decidido crear el S.M.A. el "Subdepartamento de Medimagos para Aurores" que consistía en que si alguna vez un auror estaba herido, un sanador pudiese ponerse en contacto con él en todo momento. Harry y Hermione trabajaban juntos. Y practicaban todos los días. Se ponían en uno de los despachos del ministerio y el otro debía saber cual. Eran los únicos que habían conseguido saber dónde estaba el otro tan solo con la mente. Se trataba una técnica parecida a la Legeremancia. Consistía en buscar los recuerdos más recientes para ver donde estaban unos segundos antes. Pero había que conseguir hacerlo a grandes distancias y eso dificultaba las cosas._

Se sentaba encima de la cama, con la espalda muy recta, su cara en una mueca de concentración.

* * *

Harry estaba desesperado, no podía más, no aguantaría más. No iba a caer, estaba seguro, pero notaba que se le iba la cabeza. "¡NO!" pensó Harry, tenía que luchar por mantenerse cuerdo. Los mortifagos estaban reunidos, hablaban en voz baja. Harry paseó la mirada por toda la habitación. Notó que alguien intentaba introducirse en su mente. Pero no lo consiguió. No porque él hubiera cerrado su mente, sino porque la persona había fallado al intentarlo. Se alarmó y miro a Bellatrix. No lo miraba. Harry sabía que el contacto visual ayudaba bastante al arte de leer mentes. Así pues ¿Quién querría ver sus recuerdos? La respuesta era demasiado fácil…

-¡Crucio! -dijo una mujer avanzando un paso.

* * *

Lo estaba consiguiendo. Veía los recuerdos de Harry.

_-¡Crucio!- dijo una mujer avanzando un paso._

_Su cara se vio a la luz de las varitas de los presentes. Su rostro, en otro tiempo bello, estaba marchito y su mirada mostraba un brillo de…locura. Sonreía de una manera desquiciada, disfrutando._

Solo vio esos pocos segundos pero fueron suficientes.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Rezó porque no hubieran torturado a Harry todo lo que llevaba secuestrado, pero su instinto le decía que sí. Se levantó corriendo de la cama y bajó las escaleras todo lo rápido que tuvo. Casi saltó a la chimenea ante la incrédula mirada de los presentes.

-¡Ministerio de magia! – dijo mientras las llamas verdes la envolvían y dejándolos a todos con la palabra en la boca.

Corrió todo lo que pudo, tanto como sus piernas le permitían. Saltándose los controles de seguridad se encaminó hacia el cuartel general de Aurores. El trayecto del ascensor jamás le pareció tan lento. Las lágrimas seguían deslizándose silenciosa mente por sus mejillas, la silueta de Harry retorciéndose de dolor grabada en la retina.

Saltó del ascensor en cuanto se abrieron las puertas. En la sala del fondo del pasillo había un grupo de personas reunidas. Logró reconocer las cabezas pelirrojas. Siguió corriendo, le faltaba el aliento pero no le importó. Maldecía aquella imagen que aparecía delante de sus ojos cada vez que parpadeaba. Eso le dio fuerzas para seguir. Abrió la cristalina puerta de la sala donde se encontraban los aurores.

-Tengo la imagen de donde se encuentra Harry- gritó cuando hubo traspasado la puerta

-¡Estupendo Srta. Granger! ¡Veámosla!

Se reunieron alrededor de un pensadero. Hermione intentó fijarse en el fondo de la habitación. Parecía un sótano, no había libros, tan solo una vieja televisión y un sofá raido. Las paredes estaban desnudas, bueno en una de ellas había un grafiti en el que ponía…

**_Flash back_**

_Era una de esas noches que pasaban en silencio tan solo acompañados por los sonidos del bosque. Cenaban en silencio, comiendo una asquerosa comida. Hacía tres días que Ron los había abandonado, dejándolos solos y sintiéndose traicionados. Hermione se aclaró la garganta para hablar:_

_-Cuando tenía nueve años el gamberro de mi colegio me pinto el pelo con uno de esos espráis que usa la gente para pintar la calle.-contó Hermione- Me dejó todo el pelo verde._

_Harry levantó la mirada del plato y asintió, extrañado por el tema de conversación._

_- Lo bueno es que la profesora lo castigó haciéndole copiar cien veces la misma frase. Y eso le supuso un problema... porque no sabía contar hasta cien._

_Harry soltó una carcajada y miró a Hermione_

_-¿Enserio? Yo lo más cerca que he estado de un chisme de esos es cuando a mi primo Dudley le dio por pintar un grafiti. Pero como mi tía no quería que cometiera una "acto de vandalismo" le dijo que decorara el sótano. Al final solo escribió "Beg De"*_**(N/A*Bueno he puesto "Beg De" porque en ingles normalmente las "e" se pronuncian "i" y si lees las "e" con el sonido "i" te da "Big Di" la pronunciación inglesa. Aunque tanto en inglés como en español se escriba "Big D". No sé si me explico.)**_. Se ve que no sabía ni cómo escribir su apodo. Además tuve el detalle de añadir debajo en letra pequeña: "Y soy un babuino incapaz de juntar dos palabras que no sean Play Station (eso sí, si tengo la caja delante)._

_Ambos rieron. Un poco más alegres y prosiguieron su charla durante toda la cena._

**_Fin del Flash back_**

El grafiti. El sótano de Harry. Contenía las mismas palabras que él le había contado. Lo que significaba…

-¡Harry esta en el numero 4 de Privet Drive!

* * *

-Bella esto no funciona, no va a caer. Pasará lo mismo que con los Longbottom- dijo Lucius

-No tenemos nada que perder.- le espetó Amycus

- Si pierde la memoria por culpa de esto jamás nos dirá donde está la piedra. Lucius tiene razón- susurró Bellatrix para si misma.- Está bien, permitamos que sus "amiguitos" vengan a rescatarle , pero nos batiremos en duelo con ellos a ver si conseguimos coger o matar a alguno para seguir con esto.

* * *

-Recapitulemos. Llegamos ahí, cogemos a Harry y desaparecemos.

-Espero que sea tan fácil como suena. Será muy peligroso.- comentó Rolf

Hermione fulminó al que había hablado con la mirada. Ellos estaban tan tranquilos hablando en un despacho, mientras que Harry estaba sufriendo… o quizás… Tragó saliva.

-La prioridad es sacar a Harry de ahí.- explico Ron de malos modos- El haría lo mismo por nosotros

El hombre enmudeció rápidamente y bajó la mirada.

-Iremos la medimaga Granger y doce aurores (contando al señor Weasley), teniendo en cuenta de que la máxima prioridad es transportar a Harry a San Mungo.

Se cogieron de la mano, mientras se concentraban en su destino, el numero 4 de Privet Drive.

Las luces se volvieron rojas.

-¡Viene alguien !

-¿Que hacemos Bella?

Pero la mujer ignoró su pregunta.

Se acercó a Harry dejando su cara a unos centímetros de la suya. Le hincó la varita en el pecho.

- Escucha Potter, eres una mierda, él nunca morirá, y menos a manos de un niñato como tú. No sé cuantos estúpidos perros del ministerio habrán conseguido reunir para ayudarte a escapar pero si lo consiguen ten la promesa de que esta en tus manos acabar ahora con todo esto, porque te aseguro que pocas personas van a sufrir tanto como sufrirás tú hasta que cedas. Que te quede claro esto último Potter- apartó la cara de la de Harry y se dio la vuelta- Subir todos al piso de arriba, hay un hechizo anti-desaparición así que no pueden aparecerse aquí directamente.

Todo el mundo se apresuró a seguirla, menos Lucius Malfoy. Se quedó estático, temeroso. Miraba a Bellatrix con una expresión ¿Asustada? Es verdad que ahora parecía tener mucho más control de sí misma, y parecía más agresiva.

Harry no le pasó desapercibida la expresión de Malfoy. Así que giró la cabeza hacia él y susurró:

-Das pena.

Eso le valió un puñetazo que le dejó inconsciente

Se oyó un ¡crack! en la lejanía. La puerta principal chirrió al abrirse

* * *

Los hechizos empezaron a volar por todo el salón. Pero invisibles (gracias a la capa que tanto utilizaron en su juventud) había dos personas que no intervenían en la lucha. Bajaron las escaleras que llevaban al sótano.

Harry estaba sentado en una silla de la que no caía porque unas cuerdas lo mantenían atado. La cabeza le colgaba hacía atrás, en una postura incomoda, y de ella caía un hilillo de sangre. Vestía unos pantalones y una camisa, la cual, estaba empapada de sudor y sangre. Las demás prendas que llevaba cuando salió del oscuro cementerio yacían destrozadas en el fondo de la habitación.

-Sujétale- pidió Hermione a Ron para que Harry no cayera de bruces al suelo- Diffindo

Las cuerdas se partieron en dos y Ron estiro a Harry en el suelo. Hermione se acercó a él, colocó dos de sus temblorosos dedos sobre el cuello de de su amigo mientras Ron la miraba con expresión temerosa, a la espera de su respuesta. Los segundos que tardó en encontrar el latido de Harry le parecieron los más largos de su vida. Nadie puede expresar el alivio que sintió cuando sintió en sus dedos el débil pulso de su mejor amigo. Le abrió los ojos para ver sus pupilas, estas se contrajeron.

-Harry, Harry ¿Puedes oírme?

Le dio unas pequeñas palmadas en la mejilla.

-Harry ¿me oyes?

-S…s…s...í - intentó decir Harry

Le castañeaban tanto los dientes que le costaba hablar. Rápidamente Ron se quitó el jersey que llevaba encima y ayudó a ponérselo. Harry intento incorporarse pero fue en vano. Le incorporaron y quedó sentado encima del frio suelo, en cada movimiento que hacía tenía que reprimir las ganas de gritar.

-Salgamos de aquí-dijo Ron

-¿co…como?

Ron abrió la boca para decir algo pero Hermione fue más rápida.

-Arriba está lleno de mortifagos Ron. No podemos pasar por el salón ni salir de la casa sin que nos vean. Ni siquiera con la capa. Además Harry no puede tenerse en pie, mucho menos correr, y no podemos utilizar Wingardium Leviosa porque vamos los tres bajo la capa.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Tenemos que quedarnos aquí? ¿Y si necesitan ayuda?

-Vete Ron, ayuda arriba, necesitan a todos los aurores. Tengo que ocuparme Harry.

-Pero…

-¡Ve! Pero sobretodo procura que ningún mortifago cruce la puerta.

Ron subió deprisa las escaleras.

-Volvamos a estirarte en el suelo. ¿Te duele? –pregunto Hermione mientras le ayudaba a estirarse

Harry asintió cerrando los ojos en una mueca de dolor. Se sintió culpable por angustiar a Hermione pero no estaba en condiciones de mentir.

Hermione se mordió el labio, se le aguaron un poco los ojos al recordar lo que le hizo Bellatrix. Cundo estuvo en el suelo, le apartó el pelo para ver la mejor la herida. Debía tener unos dos centímetros de largo, no parecía muy profunda, aun así era imposible decirlo con mucha seguridad porque de ella manaba una gran cantidad de sangre. Hermione intentó cerrarla con un hechizo pero no pudo. La herida estaba hecha con algún objeto mágico o magia oscura. Debía parar la hemorragia, probó con el Díctamo, pero no surtió efecto alguno. Cortó una tira de tela de su camiseta de manera que presionara la herida. La ató muy fuerte.

Las lagrimas, esta vez de impotencia, volvieron a escurrirse de entre sus ojos.

-Todo saldrá bien ¿vale Harry? Intenta mantenerte despierto.- Le acarició suavemente el pelo, y los segundos transcurrieron lentos mientras Hermione se devanaba los sesos en cómo salir de allí, pero rápidamente desechaba todas sus opciones. El sótano estaba completamente vacío y las paredes, desnudas.

La puerta se abrió de par en par

-Los mortifagos han huido, el hechizo ha desaparecido, salgamos de aquí.

Ron bajó las escaleras y le dio la mano a Hermione, volvieron a concentrarse en su destino, en este caso el hospital San Mungo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas.

* * *

**N/A Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capitulo (estos dos han sido publicados muy seguidos pero es porque ya los tenía escritos el proximo puede tardar un poco mas)**

**Gracias por haber leido hasta aqui**

**Y si no es mucha molestia por favor apretar el boton verde de aqui abajo**


	3. Las consequencias del final

Aquí está el tercer capítulo, comentarios abajo

Dar las gracias a**: **(no están en orden)** ginalore28, Krisy Weasley, tWILIGHT&PERCYJACKSONLOVER ;), anamaria_potter_cullen, La viuda de Fred, Ginevre, GothicGold, zafiro potter **y por ultimo (aunque no menos importante**) BlaEst.**

**Gracias por esos maravillosos reveiws, gracias a los que me han agregado a sus alertas, a los que me han leído en el anonimato ;-) y ¡¡a los que me estáis leyendo ahora!!**

**Capítulo III: Las Consecuencias del Final**

-Niños ya sé que han pasado tres días pero puede que papá siga "durmiendo"- dijo Ginny con voz suave, intentando evitar que los niños se llevasen una desilusión.

-¿Todavía?- dijo Lily desilusionada

-Bueno vuestro padre ha estado...- pero interrumpió su frase

Todavía no había contado nada a los niños. No se atrevía. ¿Cómo decirles que su padre había sido torturado? ¿Que lo había pasado fatal? Tener que imaginárselo ella misma ya era lo suficientemente horrible. No, no iba a contárselo.

Lily salió corriendo, colándose por debajo del control de seguridad, temerosa de confirmar las palabras de su madre.

-¡Lily! Espera

* * *

_Harry se encontraba sentado sobre una silla, la habitación en la que estaba carecía de paredes o ventanas, era un espacio abierto y oscuro. Las cosas estaban iluminadas por una extraña luz que parecía venir del suelo. Era imposible distinguir algo mas allá de unos pocos metros pues había una espesa niebla. Harry se sentía confuso, pese a estar en un especio abierto sentía una sensación claustrofóbica, un extraño malestar, su instinto le decía que iba a pasar algo malo. Intentó avanzar entre la neblina, pero se topó con algo extraño, una pared de cristal le impedía pasar. O al menos el creyó que era eso ya que era imposible saber cuál era el obstáculo que tenía delante, palpó desesperadamente aquella pared, pero no encontró orificio alguno. Volvió al centro de la habitación con la esperanza de distinguir algo entre la neblina. De repente vio como una silueta se acercaba a él. Tenía un largo cabello pelirrojo y la tez muy pálida, caminaba con la cabeza gacha. Harry se acercó corriendo hasta ella, y, cuando estuvo a unos pocos metros, ella levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa triste dibujada en los labios. Y de pronto esta cayó al suelo, empezó a gritar y a retorcerse de dolor, Harry se acercó a ella con la intención de ayudarla pero el misterioso obstáculo le impedía acercarse. Harry golpeó desesperadamente las paredes, recorrió la habitación con la esperanza de encontrar una puerta o una manija, pero fue en vano. Y a cada intento frustrado por acercarse, ella se alejaba cada vez más, como tirada por una fuerza invisible hasta desaparecer completamente. Una luz envolvió la habitación, pero él seguía luchando contra aquel obstáculo invisible, con la esperanza de llegar hasta ella antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. La luz se hizo más y más fuerte, hasta cegarle por completo. Todo estaba desapareciendo bajo aquella luz…_

-¡Ginny!

Abrió los ojos respirando agitadamente. Miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió al encontrarse solo, a juzgar por el mobiliario que le envolvía debía estar en una de las habitaciones del hospital San Mungo. Miró la mesilla de noche que tenía al lado, y cogió el reloj que le habían regalado los Weasley por su decimoséptimo cumpleaños, todavía lo llevaba siempre encima.

Eran las once y media de la mañana del día veintisiete de diciembre del 2014. Hizo sus caculos, llevaba unos tres días inconsciente. Se sentó en la cama, le dolió un poco.

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par y entró una niña pelirroja resollando. Miró a Harry y gritó:

-¡Papi!

-¡Princesa! Ven aquí- la niña corrió hacia los brazos de su padre. Trepó encima de la cama ayudada por Harry. Cuando estuvo subida encima le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Pequeña, ¿me has echado de menos?

-Sí, mucho.

-¿Y estáis todos bien? ¿James, Al, mamá, los tíos Ron y Hermy…?

-Sí, aunque mamá estaba muy triste.

-¿Por qué cariño?

-Decía que estabas malito.

-Ya, bueno seguro que ahora se pondrá muy contenta porque ya estoy bien.

-Sí.- La niña sonrió

-¿Cómo has llegado aquí tú sola Lily?

-He pasado por debajo de la puerta- contó la niña riéndose

-Eso está muy mal enana, mamá puede…-pero su frase fue interrumpida por otros dos niños que también llegaban corriendo

-¡Papá!- gritaron al unísono y corrieron a abrazarle

Y jadeando llegó una mujer, de largo pelo pelirrojo y ojos color chocolate. Al ver la escena que se estaba desarrollando en la habitación se quedo estática y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Los ojos inundados de lágrimas de felicidad.

Por otro lado una joven sanadora de pelo castaño y rizado pasaba por ahí y se sorprendió al ver a su mejor amiga plantada en la puerta de la habitación sin entrar. Se acercó a ella con la idea de preguntarle qué ocurría pero, al igual que su amiga, quedó paralizada al ver la imagen que se estaba desarrollando en la habitación.

El hombre no veía nada de eso pues sus hijos le tapaban la vista. Permanecieron así largos segundos hasta que Hermione carraspeó para captar la atención de los presentes.

-¿Cómo están mis sobrinos? Hace mucho que no os veo ¿Por qué no venís conmigo y vamos a tomar algo?

James lo entendió enseguida y se separó de su padre, Albus hizo otro tanto y Lily trató de resistirse pero se fue al captar la mirada de su progenitor. Harry movió los labios formando la palabra "Gracias" y "hablamos después".

Cuando los niños hubieron salido, Ginny se abrazó a su marido, él, le acarició el pelo.

-Te quiero tanto...solo de imaginarme lo que te han hecho… –murmuraba Ginny

-Tranquila, estoy bien, no dejaré que os pase nada.- la apaciguaba Harry

Ginny se separó un poco de él. Se miraron a los ojos y acercaron la cara el uno al otro, poco a poco, hasta que sus labios se tocaron. Se besaron largos segundos con pasión, las manos Ginny subieron hasta la cara de él, acariciándole… Se separaron despacio mirándose fijamente a los ojos, y en ese momento tuvieron la certeza de que no podrían vivir el uno sin el otro. Ginny le abrazó con todas su fuerzas y Harry se prometió a si mismo que no iba a dejar que aquel sueño se hiciera realidad.

-Te quiero- dijo Harry acariciando la mejilla de Ginny

Volvieron a abrazarse, pero fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

-Harry…-

Alto y desgarbado, plantado delante de Harry había un hombre de cabello pelirrojo, parecía cansado y unas grandes ojeras bordeaban sus ojos, pero pese a ello sonreía ampliamente.

-Hola- solo acertó a decir el otro

Se sonrieron mutuamente.

-¿Como estas?

-Mejor ahora- dijo Harry mirando a Ginny

Siguieron mirándose sonriendo durante largos minutos hasta que Ron cayó en la cuenta de algo.

-Bueno…estabais hablando...Ya volveré… luego… ¿sabe Hermione que ya no…?

Ginny asintió

-Vale pues nos vemos.

Ginny y Harry intercambiaron miradas de complicidad, definitivamente Ron no había cambiado mucho. De repente la feliz cara de Harry se nubló.

-¿Qué les has contado a los niños?

-Nada. –Contestó Ginny.- Los tres saben que ha pasado algo pero no saben el qué.

Harry se quedó en silencio, pensativo.

-Mejor. No sé qué consecuencias puede acarear esto, pero no quiero involucrar a los niños en este problema.

Ginny miró a Harry a los ojos, y comprendió que no quería que sus hijos tuvieran que luchar en una guerra que no les pertenecía, que tuvieran comprender antes de tiempo que el mundo no era de color rosa, y lidiar con las preocupaciones de adultos, como tuvo que hacer él. De repente se acordó de ese niño de doce años, herido, que le decía que saliera de la cámara secreta, que se reuniera con su hermano. Ese niño que la salvó cuando no tenía porque hacerlo, aquel niño había luchado por sobrevivir desde que era pequeño, transmitía la fuerza por su mirada. Aquel niño todavía luchaba para salvar su vida, sin embargo su mayor preocupación seguía siendo la felicidad sido los demás. Aquel niño que se había convertido en un hombre. Un hombre del que llevaba veintidós años enamorada.

* * *

Ahora estaban solos, todavía en el hospital después de que Hermione le hubiera hecho un examen completo a Harry y que se hubiera asegurado que no tenía secuelas de lo ocurrido. Los niños se habían ido a casa con su abuela y ahora estaban reunidos, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny a la espera del ministro de magia.

Ginny estaba sentada al lado de Harry cogiéndole la mano dulcemente, Ron estaba de pie al lado de la puerta, Hermione se apoyaba en una mesa y miraba fijamente a Harry pues todavía no estaba segura de que estuviera en perfecto estado de salud y Harry tenía la mirada fija en la pared.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que la puerta se abrió.

-Hola Harry ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Grisam tendiéndole la mano

-Mejor gracias.- dijo Harry estrechándosela

- Me alegra oír eso.- Intervino el ministro que aparecía en esos momentos por la puerta

-Hola, señor ministro- dijeron Harry y Grisam al unísono

- Grisam, creo que no conoces a mi mujer, Ginny.

-Encantada

-Mucho gusto

-Ginny te presento a Grisam Edgecombe

Ginny intercambió una mirada de incredulidad con su hermano, que aunque conocía al caballero por ayudarle a rescatar a Harry no sabía su apellido.

-Sellemos la habitación para no ser interrumpidos- dijo el ministro

Cuando hubo terminado se encaró a los presentes

-Bien, estamos aquí para discutir un asunto muy importante. Harry- le miró directamente a los ojos- todos sabemos lo que ocurrió en aquel sótano, pero solo tú sabes por qué.

-Vale – tragó saliva-Todos aquí sabéis lo que son las reliquias de la muerte. Y cuáles son los objetos que forman el trío. Está toda la información en el dosier del caso de Tom Riddle. Pues bien- tomó aire- lo que querían era a piedra de la resurrección.- concluyó Harry y soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo en los pulmones.

En ese momento Ginny apretó la mano de Harry con todas sus fuerzas, a Hermione se le cayó la historia de Harry haciendo un estrepito y los demás quedaron boquiabiertos, cayendo en la cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

-Pero la piedra no resucita del todo a los muertos ¿verdad?- O al menos eso creí comprender cuando leí el dossier.

- No- respondió Harry- una vez que has cruzado al otro lado es imposible volver del todo. Pero para Voldemort sería más que suficiente ser una sombra. Y aunque fuera de la manera más horrible e inhumana posible como mínimo conseguiría volver a ser como hace años.

-Esto es un asunto muy grave- dijo Kingsley con voz queda- ¿Quién sabe dónde está la piedra? aparte de ti claro.

-Nadie

-Tiene que seguir siendo así- dijo el ministro

-Lo sé

Todos se quedaron callados sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Al cabo de un rato Grisam quebró el silencio:

-Harry, lo lamento, debo irme, tengo muchos asuntos que atender. Espero verte pronto recuperado y al mando del cuartel.

-No vemos pronto Grisam.

-Yo también me iré- dijo el ministro- Cuídate mucho Harry. Ginny, Ron, Hermione.- Kingsley los despidió con un asentimiento.

-Harry tendrías que dormir un poco. Estaremos aquí cuando despiertes.

-Vale.

Ginny le dio un fugaz beso. Y Harry dejó las gafas en la mesita de noche, pero al dejarlas sintió que faltaba algo. De repente cayó en la cuenta.

-¿Dónde está mi varita?- Preguntó.

Ron abrió los ojos como platos y Hermione se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

-Creo…que se quedó…en el número cuatro de Privet Drive

Bueno hasta aquí el tercer capítulo. No es que haya mucha acción, es un capitulo de transición, pero presenta a un personaje nuevo: Grisam. Es la mano derecha de Harry en el cuartel general de aurores.

Quiero disculparme por mi retraso, lo siento de veras pero publicar hizo que esto se convirtiera para mí en una obligación y perdí las ganas de escribir.

Millones de gracias a Gaby por dejarme escribir en su casa y por aportarme sus grandes ideas

Y gracias de todo corazón para ti que has leído mi historia hasta aquí. De veras, gracias

Y ahora lo de siempre, por favor dejar un review, me basta con una palabra enserio. Si me escribís la palabra "bien" o "mal" o lo que queráis en un review ya me haréis feliz. Acepto todo tipo de reveiws. Decirme que soy malísima si queréis pero por favor necesito saber que estáis ahí.

**¡¡¡Gracias por leer!!!**


	4. Una de tantas

**Hola a todos! **

**Gracias a ginalore28 y a Ginevre por los reveiws! y a vosotros que seguramente habéis leído los tres primeros capítulos también gracias!**

**Este capítulo no me convence ni a mí, ni a mi correctora, pero soy incapaz de volverlo a escribir. **

**Así que perdonad por el retraso y ya me contareis en un review que tal.**

**Y por cierto todos lo personajes pertenecen a... (redoble de tambores) ¡JK Rowling!**

**Capitulo 4: Una de tantas**

-¿¡Qué!- dijo Harry, desconcertado.

-Nadie se preocupó de ello.

-¿Entonces donde estaban mis tíos?

-Había un encantamiento anti-muggles, lo retiramos cuando nos fuimos.

Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo, intentando decidir qué hacer.

-¿Cuándo podré volver a casa?

Hermione se tomó su tiempo para responder.

-A ver, eeeeemmm, cuando te encuentres mejor…

-¡Ya estoy mejor!

-Harry… No te lo crees ni tú- Le espetó Ron

-Te propongo un trato… un par de días –dijo Hermione

-¿Qué tal uno solo?

-Harry…Normalmente te tendrías que quedar una semana.

-Creo que…voy a aceptar el trato…- dijo Harry con su encantadora sonrisa

Ted estaba muy nervioso. El ascensor traqueteaba ¿No eran antes mas grandes aquellos ascensores? Estaba seguro que esta vez eran más pequeños. El pelo le había cambiado de color y se mordía las uñas. Su padrino, ¡Su padrino! ¿Cómo podía alguien hacerle daño? Él era la imagen de la seguridad, la máxima autoridad, parecía imposible que nadie le tocara un pelo si él no lo quería.

Las puertas se abrieron y se encamino hacia la habitación que había ocupado Harry durante tres días. Llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante.

Durante esos tres días había ido a visitar a Harry todas las tardes. La diferencia era que hoy, Ginny, al volver a casa, le había dicho que él se encontraba consciente. Cuando oyó la noticia Pego tal salto de alegría que Ginny tuvo que utilizar un _Reparo_ para la lámpara colgante del techo. Al abrir la puerta y encontrar a Harry con los ojos abiertos, incorporado y exhibiendo la mejor de sus sonrisas, le dieron ganas de correr mil kilómetros sin detenerse. Lo había pasado mal aquellos días.

Abrazó a su padrino, siempre era especial hacerlo, cuando lo abrazaba sentía que, aunque no era su padre o su madre, lo quería y no quería que le pasase nada malo. Que siempre habría alguien ahí... Era una buena sensación. Le hacía sentir menos solo, Teddy no estaba solo, claro que tenía a la abuela, pero digamos que con los años había desarrollado algunos rasgos de la más pura familia Black con los años y consideraba más a Harry como su familia (cosa que nunca admitiría delante de su abuela).

-¿Como estas?- preguntó Harry haciendo un gesto para que se sentase en la silla que había al lado de la cama.

-¿Yo? Bien, supongo ¿Y tú?

-Yo estoy muy bien, no te preocupes.

Ted asintió y se sentó donde había indicado su padrino, manteniendo la vista clavada en el suelo.

-Teddy.

El chico levanto la cabeza durante unos instantes y miro a los ojos a Harry para luego volver a clavar la vista en sus zapatos, que por cierto ¿de dónde había salido aquella mancha?

-Creo que tienes algo que decirme ¿me equivoco?-De nuevo, Harry exhibía su habilidad de leerle los pensamientos.

-No, yo…Mira… no te lo debí pedir…si no lo hubiera hecho…todo esto no hubiera…Lo siento ¿vale? -El muchacho aún rechazaba mirar a Harry a los ojos.

-Ted, mírame.- Harry formuló esa orden con toda la amabilidad que pudo. Ted levantó la cabeza lentamente- No te culpes por lo que pasó, porque tenía que pasar, solo que dio la casualidad que fue aquel día…Es más, fue muy egoísta por mi parte pedirte que te quedaras a ver qué pasaba en lugar de haberte mandado huir directamente. Me has salvado la vida dando la alarma, bueno la vida, o al menos la cordura.

Ted sonrió con tristeza, las palabras de su padrino le habían hecho sentirse un poco mejor.

-Así que no creas que es tu responsabilidad, porque bastante tienes con los problemas que sí son por tu culpa.

Se sonrieron mutuamente y Harry le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente.

-Por cierto algo me ha contado James sobre la prima Victoire y... tú.

Ted levantó una ceja.

Atardecía. El sol rojo iba poniéndose por el horizonte lentamente, las primeras luces empezaban a despuntar entre los marcos de las ventanas. Las calles estaban desiertas, la gente prefería protegerse del frío dentro de sus hogares. Restos de una nevada teñían las aceras de un blanco manchado por los aires de la cercana ciudad de Londres.

La puerta del número cuatro de Privet Drive estaba entreabierta, lo cual no auguraba nada bueno. Ron iba delante sosteniendo la varita en alto. Harry le seguía el corazón encogido en un mal presentimiento. Se adentraron en la que hubiera sido su casa durante diecisiete años. Los muebles estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de polvo. Harry giró la cabeza hacia su antiguo dormitorio, la alacena bajo la escalera. Todo estaba en silencio, tranquilo. Era un silencio tenso, parecía que todos los resortes estuvieran a punto de saltar, algo había cambiado. Harry advirtió que los pasos de Ron habían dejado de oírse. Se acercó hasta donde estaba su amigo. Cuando levantó la cabeza vio algo que no podría olvidar nunca.

Tía Petunia tenía una soga atada al cuello que la mantenía flotando sobre sus brillantes encimeras. Tenía una expresión de terror absoluto. Los días que había pasado así habían ennegrecido sus labios y las cuencas de sus ojos. Su tío Vernon, o lo que quedaba de él, estaba sobre el sillón rodeado por una inmensa mancha de sangre seca. Uno de los cuchillos que solía utilizar Tía Petunia para hacer su famoso asado le atravesaba el pecho. El cadáver estaba en estado de descomposición y desprendía un horrible olor. Olor a muerte.

Durante un segundo todos los músculos de Harry se tensaron. Y luego sintió que las piernas le fallaban, teniéndose que apoyar en la pared. Cuando se rindió a la fuerza de la gravedad hundió la cabeza entre sus manos. Todos los recuerdos acaecidos en esa casa desfilaban por delante de sus ojos. Cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo, pasados con aquellas personas. Lo habían maltratado, lo habían humillado, habían hecho que perdiera la ilusión por Navidades y Cumpleaños, pero no dejaban de ser los únicos parientes que le quedaban.

-¿Harry?- La voz de Ron se le antojó lejana- ¿Harry?

Harry estaba sumido en un trance, varias ideas se agolpaban en su mente. Su corazón le decía que era culpa suya porque ¿Qué posibilidades había de que alguien hubiera querido asesinar a unos muggles como sus tíos? Maldijo una y otra vez. Algo en él le reconcomía las entrañas, le decía que esto no acababa aquí, y por una vez, sintió miedo.

-Salgamos de aquí- Murmuró Ron poniéndole una mano en el hombro

Harry no reaccionaba.

-Harry, Harry por favor. ¡Harry! - Ron giró la cabeza de su amigo y le obligó a mirarle.-

Vámonos de aquí.

Le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse y le colocó un brazo detrás de los hombros. Caminaron juntos de vuelta al jardín. Cuando llegaron a la puerta había colgada una nota que rezaba:

_Harry Potter:_

_Te devolvemos tu varita, ya no nos hace falta. He aquí nuestra promesa cumplida. Hemos cumplido y no dudaremos en volverlo a hacer. Tú verás si quieres que otras personas corran el mismo destino. Créeme que esto ha sido solo un aperitivo. Seguimos abiertos a llegar a un acuerdo. Hasta la próxima…_

_PD: Tus tíos han resultado muy entretenidos._

Harry sintió que la furia lo invadía por dentro, quería arrancar es trocito de papel de la puerta, salir en busca de los asesinos que lo habían escrito. Porque sabía que no era una falsa amenaza, que serian muy capaces de cumplirla con creces. Apretó los dientes hasta que se hizo daño. La estrategia de los mortifagos era muy simple; era solo simple chantaje.

Arrancó el pequeño trozo de papel de la puerta y de repente este se convirtió en una varita. Harry la reconoció de inmediato, le pertenecía. Oyó una especie de sonido mecánico que la paralizó los pies, y solo se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba cuando vio la primera llamarada inundando el pasillo.

-¡Agáchate!- solo le dio tiempo a gritar a Harry mientras una explosión los sepultaba bajo una lluvia de trozos de muebles y metralla.

Cuando se dejó de oír el ruido de los muebles y los trozos de pared derrumbándose, Harry se puso en pie rápidamente y ayudó a ron a incorporarse pues él había quedado más hundido entre los restos de la casa que él. Salieron corriendo de la casa, huyendo del humo que les impedía respirar. Cuando salieron el número cuatro de Privet Drive estaba completamente en llamas.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

-Vale, voy a pedir ayuda.

-¡Ron!- dijo Hermione abrazándole. Se miraron cariñosamente, Hermione le limpió de la cara un poco de ceniza que le había quedado. Se acercaron lentamente hasta fundirse en un apasionado beso. Se acordó de cuando se conocieron, aquella niña que solo acertaba a decir que su futuro marido tenía la nariz sucia. Intercambiaron ese recuerdo con la mirada, los dos estaban pensando lo mismo. Ella giró la cabeza hacia Harry y le sonrió intentando animarle.

- ¿Y Ginny?-preguntó él

-Está viniendo. ¿Estás bien Harry? Estas muy pálido.

-Estoy bien, perfectamente.

En ese momento Ginny se apareció y corrió a abrazar a Harry. Él la quiso abrazar con todas sus fuerzas pero parecía que podía romperla, era tan frágil, tan bella, ¡tan real! Le hubiera gustado no separase nunca de ella, borrar todo lo demás. Si hubiera podido olvidar lo que acababa de vivir…

Los niños estaban dormidos cuando llegaron. La abuela Molly estaba sentada en el sillón con las cabezas de James y Albus apoyadas en sus hombros y con Lily encima. Dormía profundamente. Harry separó con cuidado los brazos de Lily del cuello de su abuela y la cogió en brazos para llevarla a su habitación. Ginny observó a su marido, había algo en él que no le gustaba, no le había todavía mirado a los ojos y apenas le había le había dirigido la palabra. Eran las seis de la madrugada.

Cuando volvió a bajar Harry levanto lentamente a sus hijos y los llevó hasta su habitación. Les abrió las camas y los metió dentro procurando no hacer movimientos bruscos.

Ginny zarandeó suavemente a su madre

-Mamá, ya esta, hemos vuelto.

Molly se levantó dificultosamente

-¿Quieres quedarte a dormir?

-No, no, me voy a casa así estaré cuando llegue Arthur.

-¿Y Harry?- Preguntó la madre

-Arriba acostando a los niños.

-Vale, bueno, ya hablaremos mañana sobre lo que ha pasado. ¿Tienes polvos flu?

-Si- dijo Ginny tendiéndole una bolsita

Madre e hija se abrazaron. Después la mayor se encaminó hacia la chimenea y dijo:

-La madriguera.

Ginny subió lentamente las escaleras, encontró a Harry en la habitación que compartían, enfundándose la camiseta que usaba como pijama.

-¿Harry estás bien?

-Si

Silencio.

-Harry, no lo estás, dime que te ocurre, por favor

-Nada.

Ginny suspiró.

-Mírame, sé sincero conmigo, te quiero, quiero ayudarte. Tienes que confiar en mí.

Ambos se quedaron callados durante unos instantes, se hicieron eternos.

-Es culpa mía

-¿El qué?

-Que hayan matado a los Dursley.

-No, no lo es. Tú no querías que ocurriese.

Eso hizo que Harry explotara.

-¿¡Y cuál ha sido el delito de esas personas, Ginny! ¿¡Quién podría haberles deseado tal muerte! ¡El simple hecho de ser mis tíos les ha valido esto! ¿¡Que yo no quería que ocurriese! ¡Pues no! ¡Pero si mis tíos no hubieran sido mis tíos nada de esto hubiera pasado!- La ira que Harry había estado comprimiendo salió de él como una bomba.

Se produjo otro silencio.

-¿Y sabes qué? Esto no acaba aquí, más bien, acaba de empezar, señala un camino en nuestras vidas y, de verdad, no es bonito. – El tono de Harry era mucho más pausado, como si hubiera pasado horas pensando aquellas palabras- Y, Ginny…-Harry temblaba de pies a cabeza- tengo miedo.

Ginny abrazo a su marido, hasta que, poco a poco, dejó de temblar.

_A la mañana siguiente…_

_Harry había pasado la noche en vela. A las ocho de la mañana, había decidido levantarse._

_Hola, _

_Os envío esta breve carta porque, a la luz de los recientes acontecimientos, tengo una advertencia que haceros. Todos sabéis lo que ha ocurrido estos días (gracias una encantadora reportera del Profeta), No quiero que ninguno de vosotros tenga que pasar por lo mismo. Estad alertas, parece que los mortifagos quieren una cosa que solo yo sé donde está y que, por el momento, no me parece necesario que sepáis lo que es. Así que protegeros, las casas los niños, todo. Habrá una reorganización de la O. F. pronto._

_Saludos, _

_Harry Potter_

Dobló las copias de las cartas sin saber si de verdad estaba haciendo lo correcto o si no serviría para nada. Solo esperaba que nadie tuviera que ver a sus padres como él vio a sus tíos. De repente se dio cuenta de algo. Dudley. ¿Cómo podría haberse olvidado de él? Le debía una explicación. Pese a todo cuando pensaba en el le tenía un cierto cariño, todavía recordaba las últimas palabras que se habían dicho, dieciséis años atrás.

Se levanto del escritorio donde había estado arreglando el asunto de las cartas y fue a corriendo a cambiarse para visitar a su primo.

Cerró la puerta principal de su casa con cuidado. Se apareció en el callejón Diagon y cruzó por el caldero chorreante hasta el Londres muggle. Se encaminó hacia la oficina de correos más cercana y pidió una guía. Encontró a su primo en el 43 Abbey Road, Paddington, Londres.

Llamó a la puerta un par de veces, pese a que era muy pronto, tuvo la sensación de de que Dudley no estaría dormido. La puerta se abrió segundos después mostrando a un Dudley muy diferente a como lo recordaba. Suponía que la dieta de tía Petunia había hecho efecto, se había dejado más largo el pelo rubio que en su adolescencia. Pero tenía mal aspecto, unas grandes ojeras bordeaban sus ojos.

-¿Harry?

-Sí, Dudley, soy yo.

Dudley se quedó con los ojos abiertos en una mueca de desconcierto. De repente cayó en la puerta de que estaba siendo maleducado.

-¿Quieres pasar?

-Siento venir tan pronto.-se disculpó Harry

-Tranquilo, no he dormido esta noche, pero antes de que me digas lo que me hayas venido a decir, quiero decirte yo algo. Hace tiempo que quería hablar contigo. –Harry consideró interrumpirle pero decidió dejarle hablar, no iba a venir de diez minutos.- Primero: Quiero disculparme por cómo te tratamos mis padres y yo cuando éramos pequeños, ahora me estoy dando cuenta. Segundo: Mi pequeña Sumire es maga, nació en 2002 y ahora va a Hogwarts, mi mujer casi se desmaya cuando se enteró de que la magia existe. Pero eso no es lo importante, sino que estoy revisando los libros que trae del colegio y me ha contado historias que todo al mundo conoce en el colegio. Eres una leyenda. Todo el mundo conoce tus aventuras como si las hubiera vivido el mismo, todos saben todo lo que hiciste para matar a ese Tom nosequé – ahora nadie lo conocía como Voldemort- quiero que sepas que te admiro por eso y que no puedo estar más arrepentido por mi comportamiento. Hala ya está, ya lo he dicho

Harry permanecía en silencio, algo chocado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Bueno, supongo que, gracias. Y enhorabuena por lo de tu hija. Yo he venido por motivos bastante menos alegres. Supongo que has recibido una llamada de la policía esta noche ¿no?

-¿Cómo lo…?

-Han sido magos. Dejaron una nota. Lo siento mucho, no quería que pasara, es culpa mía. Lo lamento de veras. Vengo para contarte el porqué, creo que te lo mereces. Verás los mortifagos quieren algo de mí que les permitirá resucitar a Tom Riddle, el otro día me…

-Recibimos el Profeta.- aclaró Dudley para que no tuviera que contarle algo que no parecía muy predispuesto a recordar.

-Vale, pues como vieron que de ese modo no cedía han decidido jugar a otro juego, chantaje. Tus padres han sido la primera pieza, ahora temo por mis seres queridos, así que voy a hacer algunos hechizos para proteger tu casa.

-De…de acuerdo.

Harry se levanto y se fijó en las fotos que estaban colgadas de la pared

-¿Son tu mujer y tu hija?- preguntó Harry señalando a una mujer y a una niña de ascendencia oriental.

-Sí, son fantásticas, las quiero de todo mi corazón.

Harry apretó los puños. ¿Por qué los mortifagos tenían derecho a hacerle daño a nadie? Definitivamente aquello no era justo.

**Aquí el cuarto capítulo! Creo que esta vez he tardado más que la anterior verdad? Es que he estado muy liada con el colegio y todo eso pero bueno este capítulo tiene más o menos mil palabras más que el anterior**

**Hablando del capítulo anterior: ¿No os gustó? Apenas habéis dejado reveiws. Si no os gustan los capítulos decírmelo así los mejoro, es que hay bastante diferencia en cuanto al número de reveiws de un capitulo al otro. **

**Gracias por haber leído este capítulo y por favor dejarme un review.**


	5. Lo que el tiempo no cura

**Hola,**

**Solo dar las gracias a mis reviewers, vuestros comentarios son geniales,**

**Anastasia tu review fue genial, me hizo muy feliz, muchísimas gracias**

**Que sepáis que espero volver a publicar esta semana porque (por fin) he acabado el colegio y luego me iré cuatro semanas a empalmar colonias así que no podré publicar con lo cual os quiero dejar un cap. nuevo antes de irme.**

**Gracias a Gaby, mi correctora. **

**Este capítulo da un salto temporal de unos seis meses, de modo que si antes estábamos en navidad ahora estamos a finales de junio.**

**Y por cierto ¿creen que si yo fuera JK publicaría un fanfic sobre mi propio libro? No, pues esta claro que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 5: Lo que el tiempo no cura**

Uno, inspirar, arriba. Dos, expirar abajo.

Harry respiraba pausadamente, pese a que su corazón golpeaba desbocado sus costillas. Notaba las piernas entumecidas, resentidas tras tantas horas de ejercicio continuo. Le dolía. Pero el dolor físico estaba bajo muchas, muchísimas capas de otras preocupaciones, era extraño sentirse así. Como cavando la tumba de Dobby, sentía el dolor, pero lo mantenía alejado.

Aquella noche no había dormido, ni la anterior, ni la otra. Conciliaba el sueño raras veces y cuando lo conseguía su mente le atormentaba con horribles pesadillas. Recuerdos, malos, tristes. Aquellos que disfrutaban recodándole sus errores y las malas pasadas que la vida le había jugado, como un sádico instinto que hacía que se le desgarrara el corazón a tiras. Uno Dos. Arriba y Abajo lentamente, pensando, recordando, cada recuerdo le golpeaba al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. Siguiendo el ritmo de su respiración, de las flexiones que hacía, como si su mente estuviera controlada por un grotesco metrónomo. Cerró los ojos, un espantoso recuerdo le atormentó, y sintió ganas de aflojar la presión, de permitirse golpearse contra el suelo, ¿se estaba volviendo loco? La cabeza le ardía y la camiseta empapada de sudor pesaba. Estaba cansado, nada más, seguro que no pensaba con claridad. Sin embargo, la idea le rondaba por la cabeza desde había días. Se pregunto de nuevo s estaba cuerdo, un vocecilla en su interior le dijo que sí, eso era lo peor de todo.

En el despacho del director general de aurores, el mismo y otros tres hombres se explican las averiguaciones que han hecho.

-¿Cómo vamos con la investigación Percy?

-No avanzamos. Verás Harry, hay muy pocos escritos sobre la piedra de la resurrección, ya que la mayoría ignoran su existencia. De momento estamos intentando reconstruir el árbol genealógico de la familia Peverell. Pero es algo complicado.

- De acuerdo. Gracias Percy. Por lo demás, Grisam ¿tienes alguna pista del escondite de los mortifagos?

-Estamos buscando Harry. No hallamos pistas, parece que no tienen un cuartel general.

Harry suspiró.

-Vale, gracias de todas formas. Ron, ¿has hablado con los que han montado guardia en sus casas?

-Sí, pero no me han dicho nada relevante, como mucho un susurro, algo que se movía de manera extraña.

-De acuerdo.

-Ron, Percy, muchas gracias, no reuniremos la semana que viene. Grisam aguarda unos segundos por favor.

Se levantó y despidió amablemente a Ron, que aunque no era un auror se encargaba de hablar con todos los que montaban guardia y de traerle los informes a Harry. Y de Percy que trabajaba como inefable y dedicaba mucho tiempo a buscar como destruir la piedra de la resurrección. Cerró la puerta lentamente y giró la cabeza hacia Grisam, su expresión era más seria de lo normal. Se sentó en una silla delante de su compañero, y le encaró. Sus ojos verdes eran como pozos sin fondo. Contaban historias, la vida del hombre a los que pertenecían, y parecían tristes, como si en los pocos años que había vivido aquel hombre hubieran visto muchísimas cosas. Grisam conocía a Harry desde hacía diez años, estuvieron juntos en la academia de aurores. Le conocía bastante bien, lo suficiente como para ver la diferencia entre el día que lo conoció y la mirada que tenía desde el día que…todavía le producía escalofrios recordarlo, jamás había visto a Harry tan fuera de sí. Recordó la mirada aterrada que tenía, como parecía que todo su cuerpo quisiera gritar, parecía casi enloquecido. Ahuyentó aquel recuerdo de su mente, y se centró en lo que Harry le quería decir.

-Grisam, quiero pedirte un favor…

Las primeras luces despuntaban ya entre los edificios cuando un ¡crack! sobresaltó a todos los pájaros, que se elevaron y volaron lejos, como notas prohibidas en un recital entre las líneas de Londres.

El número doce de grimmauld place estaba vacío, bueno casi vacío. En él había alguien, una mujer, sentada con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa, medio dormida. Su largo cabello pelirrojo desparramado encima de la mesa, y la espalda en una postura incomoda. De repente se oyó un chirrido, y la joven mujer se levantó rápidamente, con la varita en alto y señalando hacia la puerta. Un golpeteo se escuchóal otro lado.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Ginny con voz firme y mirando por la mirilla

-Yo- respondió Harry levantándose el flequillo que le cubría la frente y que impedía que se viera su cicatriz

Ginny abrió la puerta rápidamente y permitió entrar a su marido.

-Estoy molido- dijo Harry mientras abría el armario para guardar su maletín

-¿Un día duro?

-Bastante.

Se sentó en un silla y se aflojó la túnica, suspirando. Ginny se sentó su lado y le preguntó:

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada. Eso es lo peor. Que no sabemos nada, que no avanzamos nada. Nos limitamos a recibir los golpes de los mortifagos y cada uno es peor que el anterior. Hoy he decidido bajar al departamento de misterios a ver si encontraba algo, pero nada. Ron me ha dicho que los que hacen guardias tampoco han encontrado nada además le he tenido que pedir algo muy grande a Grisam y no me gusta tener que hacerlo. En fin, siento que estamos de nuevo en guerra, apenas salimos a la calle con los niños, estoy preocupado por si los mortifagos deciden atacar Hogwarts. Lo que pasó con Lily…

-Shh. No hables de eso, no pasó ¿de acuerdo? No importa eso ahora. No importa lo que pudo haber pasado solo lo que pasó. Tan solo existe el presente, y tu presente ahora mismo soy yo.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. De repente Harry se echó a sus brazos estrujándola contra si, transmitiéndole su calor, y desacelerando los latidos de su corazón. Levantó la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron. Sus labios fueron acercándose poco a poco hasta que se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Se reencontraron como cada noche, bajo las estrellas, indiferentes al dolor y a la amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos. Olvidándose por unos segundo, reconfortándose, liberándose y queriéndose, como siempre, como nunca, igual que el primer día.

Harry sonrió con tristeza mientras la miraba a los ojos

-Si le cuento lo que pasa dentro de la orden del fénix ¿Me asegura que no tocará a mi esposa?

-Si

-De acuerdo. Pues pregúnteme lo que quiere saber.

Bellatrix sonrió malvadamente

-¿Cómo está nuestro querido Harry?

-Mal. Siempre que lo veo tiene un aire cansado y lleva muchas ojeras. Tiene un aire sombrío.

-¿Han averiguado algo sobre como destruir la piedra?

-No

-¿Sabes dónde está la piedra?

-No. Harry fue muy estricto en ese sentido, no nos ha dado ni una pista.

Bellatrix se quedo pensativa unos instantes.

-Esta reunión ha terminado. La semana que viene me darás un informe.

-¿Cuando?

-Sabrás cuando debes venir.- Se despidió Bellatrix con una sonrisa malvada.

En la sala común de Gryffindor dos jóvenes charlaban.

-Ted, ¿Qué te preocupa?

El chico suspiró

-Es mi padrino, no está bien, lo que está pasando le afecta mucho.

-No debes preocuparte, quiero decir, es normal, tú no puedes hacer nada.

-Ya. Eso es lo peor, que no puedo hacer nada, y mi padrino no me quiere contar nada. Me escribe casi cada semana, sin embargo me entero más de lo que pasa por el profeta que por él.- Se levantó de donde estaba sentado, conteniendo la rabia.

A su edad su padrino estaba destruyendo los horrocruxes de Tom Riddle, sin embargo el no tenía derecho a saber lo que ocurría, estaba encerrado en Hogwarts. Estaba harto.

-Ted, por favor, siéntate- le rogó Victoire asiendo su mano

El chico se sentó lentamente recordándose a sí mismo que solo quedaban dos semanas de clase, luego podría tener una conversación cara a cara con supadrino. La chica le acarició suavemente la espalda. Transcurrieron unos segundos en esa postura.

-Vamos, mírame- dijo ella girando dulcemente la cabeza del chico para que la mirara a los ojos.

Le colocó la mano detrás de la nuca y acercó lentamente la cabeza del chico a la suya. Lentamente, sus labios se tocaron, besándose con pasión, despegando, volando juntos a un paraíso infinito.

-Te quiero.- dijo él cuando se separaron.

-Yo más.

Ted sonrió, divertido.

**Bueno hasta aquí el quinto capítulo, gracias por haberlo leído.**

**Lo dicho arriba y os invito a leer un Drabble que he escrito de Star Wars. Por si alguien quiere pasarse.**

**Otra vez gracias por leer y pedirles el favor de apretar el botón azul de aquí abajo para darme ánimos y seguir escribiendo.**


	6. Un error trae esperanza

**Hola!**

**Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí tenéis un capitulo y todavía no ha pasado una semana! Récord (para mi claro está ya sé que hay gente que son maquinas y publican cada semana con capítulos de quince paginas.)**

**Este cap. va para vosotros, que estáis ahí que me demostráis con vuestros reveiws que alguien quiere leer lo que sale de mi pluma (en este caso de mis teclas). Muchas gracias y como siempre para Gaby aunque no haya corregido este capítulo (espero que no haya ningún error grave)**

**Os lo comenté el cap. anterior, creo que hasta Agosto no volveré a publicar así que…aqui tenéis.**

**Solo que da deciros que todo todito todo pertenece a JK Rowling, a la Warner, bla bla bla eso que todo el mundo escribe y por dentro piensa: "Vale, pero la trama es MÍA"**

Capitulo 6. Un error trae esperanza

-Ron, me voy ya ¿vale? debo pasar por Gringotts. Tengo que hacer lo que me ha pedido Harry, volveré después de comer.

-De acuerdo, ve con cuidado George. –respondió el aludido

- Sí mama.

Ron le miró y levantó una ceja.

-Hablo en serio.

-Ya lo sé, sé que me espera Angelina- salió de la tienda con una sonrisa en los labios

Ron comenzó a ordenar cajas de nuevos inventos que George había estado desarrollando aquella misma mañana y vio que uno estaba empezando a soltar un humo que no le gustaba nada.

* * *

El callejón estaba bastante lleno de gente así que dobló por un callejón alternativo, era un camino algo más largo pero aún así pasó por allí. La verdad es que aquel sitio le traía muchos recuerdos, una vez se perdieron por allí, pero estaba tan lleno de carteles mágicos que pasaron horas y horas observándolos hasta de su madre los encontró hecha una furia. Paseó su mirada por la pared intentando en vano recordar alguno de los carteles que había visto en su infancia. De repente una voz dijo a su espalda:

-Petrificus totalus

* * *

No le gustaba nada ese humo así que decidió salir en busca de su hermano, con la esperanza de encontrarle antes de que llegara a Gringotts. Salió y divisó todo el callejón, sin avistar ninguna cabeza pelirroja.

Supuso que había tomado aquel atajo que pocas personas conocían, y que habían descubierto juntos así que se encaminó hacia allí, deseando encontrarle antes de que su tienda vendiera artículos ahumados.

Dobló la esquina del callejón.

* * *

-¿Qué haremos contigo para que cuando te encuentre tu querido cuñado Potter vea cuanto nos divertimos? Tengo grandes ideas. Lo haremos aquí ¿vale? – Dijo el mortifago con una sádica sonrisa- Y mataremos a todo aquel que cruce el callejón. Dejaremos que vean cuanto sufriste, primero contigo y luego con tus alguno de tus sobrinos o tus hijos, os mataremos y dejaremos vuestros cadáveres hasta que ya no se puedan reconocer. Las armas muggles son ideales para eso- Y con esas ultimas palabras acercó el cuchillo hacia la pierna de George atravesándola y provocándole un profundo corte, del cual empezó a manar una gran cantidad de sangre. A George le entraron ganas de gritar, pero de su garganta no salió ningún sonido.

De repente la cara del mortifago se congeló y cayó al suelo.

Una silueta se acercó rápidamente

-Finite Incantatem

George pudo por fin llevarse las manos hacía su pierna herida para intentar contener la hemorragia. Ron le ayudó a presionar y ambos se cubrieron de sangre. George empezaba a ponerse demasiado pálido.

-George ¿qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Ron mientras apretaba

- El muy hijo…de su madre me atacó por la espalda- respondió el mayor con cierta dificultad

-Te llevaré a San Mungo- dijo Ron preocupándose seriamente

Cogió a su hermano y al mortifago del brazo y se desaparecieron

Se aparecieron en la recepción del hospital

-¡Aquí! ¡Ayuda!- una enfermera fue corriendo e hizo aparecer una camilla rápidamente. Entre Ron y ella colocaron encima a George, quien seguía apretando su muslo derecho como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Un sanador llegó corriendo, lo primero que intento fue cerrar la herida con un hechizo, pero esta siguió manando sangre, así que le llevaron a una sala esterilizada.

El corazón de Ron quería correr tras los sanadores para comprobar que le pasaba a su hermano pero se dijo a si mismo que no podía ayudar a George mientras que tenía al culpable de lo que le había pasado a sus pies.

Lo cogió de nuevo del brazo y se apareció en el ministerio de magia, atravesó el control de seguridad sin problemas, no le pusieron ninguna pega por ir cubierto de sangre, ni por ir transportando a un hombre petrificado. Seguramente se debía a que había una estatua suya y de la que ahora era su mujer de dos metros de alto plantada en uno de los lados de atrio. Entró en un ascensor vacio y subió hasta el departamento de aurores, donde solo quedaban dos personas, Grisam Edgecombe y el director del cuartel, su mejor amigo, Harry. La verdad es que eran las dos únicas personas que podía encontrar trabajando un sábado. Ron entró muy decidido al despacho de Harry, y al verlo cubierto de sangre Grisam no se atrevió a decir palabra. Harry se hallaba muy concentrado escribiendo algo de su puño y letra.

-Harry…-empezó

-Un segundo- le cortó él con voz temblorosa y sin levantar la mirada.

-Créeme que esto es más importante. Tenemos un visitante.

Harry levantó la mirada del pergamino y casi le da un vuelco al corazón, un hombre petrificado estaba en el suelo de su despacho y Ron iba cubierto de sangre. Se levantó de inmediato, como si alguien hubiera accionado un resorte. Obviamente la sangre no era de su amigo porque no tenía ninguna herida visible, tampoco el hombre petrificado.

-¿Que ha pasado? ¿De quién es la sangre?

-De George. –Harry se tuvo que coger a la mesa de su despacho para no caerse. ¿George estaba muerto?- Pero está bien -continuó Ron, haciendo que su amigo recuperara el color que había perdido hacía unos instantes- bueno no lo sé, tenía una herida muy profunda cuando le llevé a San Mungo, tenemos que volver cuanto antes.

-¿Y quién es él?- preguntó Grisam señalando al hombre petrificado

- El mortifago que atacó a George.

-Vale- la mente de Harry trabajaba a toda velocidad.-Grisam, llama a los aurores que están de guardia, diles que metan en un calabozo al mortifago y que lo vigilen. Si pueden que averigüen quien es. Después acompaña a los aurores a meterlo en el calabozo, asegúrate de que no opone resistencia. Cuando termines, aguarda en el atrio, mientras tanto yo avisaré a los abuelos Weasley para que llamen a Angelina. Cuando ambos hayamos acabado iremos juntos a San Mungo para que Ron nos explique lo que ha pasado, ahora no hay tiempo. Ron tu vuelve al hospital y asegúrate de que George está bien.

Salieron disparados a cumplir lo que Harry les había pedido.

Angelina iba ya en camino cuando llegaron a San Mungo, buscaron la salita donde esperaba Ron.

-¿Cómo esta George?- Preguntó Harry

-Una enfermera ha salido antes, dice que han conseguido que dejara de sangrar pero que está muy débil a causa de la cantidad de sangre que había perdido así que todavía no me han dejado entrar a su habitación. Me ha dicho que les costó mucho averiguar que veneno era. Cuando me han dejado pasar a verle un instante, después de la "operación" estaba muy pálido. No ha sido nada agradable verlo sobre la cama, tan indiferente a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, tan pálido, tan quieto, parecía F…- A Ron se hizo un nudo en la garganta y ya no pudo seguir hablando de eso.

-Pero se recuperará ¿verdad?- inquirió Harry

-Están casi seguros de que sí. – Respondió Ron intentando borrar la imagen de su hermano en la batalla de Hogwarts.

-Entonces eso es lo que importa.- Dijo su amigo intentando animarlo con una sonrisa.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas de la salita, y apareció Angelina

-¿Dónde está? ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Tranquila Angelina, se pondrá bien, está descansando, enseguida podrás verle.- Explicó Harry

En ese momento, la chica soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo y respiró, aliviada.

-¿Cómo ha pasado?

-Eso quisiéramos saber todos ¿Ron?

Ron explicó todo lo que había pasado, o al menos lo que él sabía, y cuando terminó Angelina le dio un abrazo, conmovida. Si no hubiera sido por Ron…

-Tengo que contárselo a los abuelos, están muy preocupados, voy a una chimenea, ahora vuelvo.- dijo la chica cuando soltó a Ron.

Harry se encaró hacia Grisam

-Grisam ¿puedes hacerme un favor? ¿Haces tú el papeleo sobre lo del mortifago? El lunes haremos su juicio. Ahora mismo tengo que estar con mi familia.

-Claro.

-Muchas gracias- dijo levantándose y dándole un apretón de manos.

-De nada- respondió él mientras se despedía de Ron- Que se mejore tu hermano.

-Gracias, hasta otra. –Respondió Ron

Grisam cerró la puerta lentamente para no hacer ruido y se encaminó hacia el ministerio

Entonces ambos amigos se quedaron en silencio, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

-Harry…

-Dime.

- ¿Que escribías antes en tu despacho?, cuando me dijiste que esperara, cuando hablaste… te temblaba la voz.

-Escribía una carta.

-¿A quién?-preguntó Ron- Bueno, si quieres contármelo.

Harry suspiró.

-A la abuela de Ted, Andrómeda. Está enferma, al principio creía que solo era un catarro, nunca me había dado cuenta pero repasando sus cartas de he dado cuenta de que siempre decía que tosía y tal. Ella nunca le daba importancia, así que creí que eran catarros pasajeros. Ahora que veo lo que significa, lleva varios meses con tos, fiebre y dolores. No me gusta nada, además es bastante mayor, creo que mañana acompañaré a Ted a verla a su casa- se pasó una mano por el pelo, preocupado- Lo peor es que su última carta era apenas legible porque le temblaba muchísimo el pulso. Temo que no le quede mucho- dio un golpe al reposa manos- Tendría que haberme dado cuenta antes.

-No es culpa tuya. Quiero decir, tú no sabías nada.

Antes de que pudiera responder la puerta de la salita se abrió.

-La señorita ya está con su hermano señor Weasley. Pueden pasar a verlo.-dijo una enfermera.

Se levantaron de inmediato y siguieron a la enfermera.

-¿Qué tal George?- Preguntó su hermano

-Bien- dijo sin mucha convicción.

Ron pensó que era una de las primeras veces en su vida que lo veía tan serio.

-George, siento tener que pedirte esto ahora- intervino Harry- pero necesito hablar contigo sobre lo que ha pasado, algo que aprendí de Dumbeldore es que cuanto más tiempo pasa entre el suceso y cuando lo explicas más duele recordarlo.

Angelina se levanto y dijo:

-Os dejaré solos.

-Gracias- dijo George consciente de que ella se iba porque sabía que así sería más fácil para él contárselo a Harry

No había rastro de la sonrisa que siempre iluminaba el rostro de George. Tomó aire y empezó a hablar.

-El callejón Diagon estaba lleno así que decidí tomar una ruta un poco más larga, estaba caminando cuando ese desgraciado me petrificó por la espalda. Me habló, me dijo que me mataría, que conseguiría que tu vieras cuanto sufriría, dijo que primero lo haría conmigo y luego – tuvo que pararse un momento para eliminar el nudo que tenía en la garganta-luego con alguno de mis sobrinos o de mis hijos, que los mataría y que los destrozaría tanto antes de matarlos que ya no podríamos reconocerlos. Entonces dijo que las armas muggles eran perfectas para aquello y me atravesó la pierna con el cuchillo.- acabó respirando agitadamente y con los ojos vidriosos.

Harry se quedó en silencio, la sangre le hervía. Al igual que Ron, mantenía los puños apretados. Sin embargo intentó suavizar su expresión y dijo:

-Gracias por contármelo, sé que no es fácil.

* * *

Harry abrió la puerta del despacho de su casa, prometiéndose a sí mismo no estar mucho rato y pasar algo de tiempo con Ginny. Suponía que los niños se habían quedado dormidos. Después de hablar con George había ido a explicar a Ginny lo que había pasado y ella había insistido en ir a ver a su hermano. Dejando por unos minutos a los niños al cuidado de Kreacher. Ya había vuelto de su segunda visita al hospital y se disponía a vaciar el recuerdo en que George le explicaba lo ocurrido.

Cuando entró encontró algo inesperado

-¡James, Albus Lily! ¿Qué hacéis viendo ese recuerdo?

-No ha sido a propósito-empezó james intentando poner voz inocente

-Ya claro. ¿Albus?

-Lo encontramos James y yo y nos pusimos a verlo

-¡Al! ¿Para qué se lo cuentas?- le regaño su hermano

-Sabes que no puedo mentirle a papá. Lo nota enseguida.

James puso los ojos en blanco. Algo tiró del pantalón de Harry

-¡Pero papá es un divertido!- dijo Lily con su vocecita

Harry giró la cabeza hacia el pensadero. Y rió al verse a sí mismo a las dos de la mañana bailando como un loco el día de su boda.

-Gin, cariño ven aquí hay algo que tienes que ver.- Gritó Harry a través de las escaleras.

-Ya voy- respondió ella subiendo las escaleras- ¡El día de nuestra boda!- dijo ella mirando el elegante vestido blanco que lucía aquel día.

-Volvamos a verlo papi- dijo Lily tirándole otra vez del pantalón.

- De acuerdo- Harry cogió su varita mágica y dio un golpecito al pensadero

_El recuerdo empezaba con un una vieja canción que hacia largo tiempo que había pasado de moda. Los invitados más jóvenes bailaban al ritmo de la música._

_En el centro de la pista estaban Harry y Ginny que bailaban y reían mientras se cambiaban las parejas, Harry bailaba con Hermione y Ron con Ginny y luego Luna y Neville bailaron con los novios. La gente saltaba por todas partes y los novios se miraban de reojo mientras cantaban la canción que estaba sonando. El Harry de diecinueve años tiraba a Ginny varias veces por los aires para volver a cogerla. _

Él bajó la cabeza.

-Qué locura-murmuró, azorado

El recuerdo llegaba a su fin así que Harry propuso que se quedaran todos en el salón a ver una película. Todos asintieron, entusiasmados. Se acomodaron en el sofá pero cuando todavía no había empezado la película dijo:

-Aquí hace frio ¿no? Voy a buscar una manta. ¿Gin, donde está?

- En el segundo cajón de detrás de los abrigos del armario que está detrás de la puerta de la habitación donde duerme Ted.

Harry se quedó con cara de tonto.

-¿En cristiano?

-Anda ya te acompaño.

Se levantó del sofá y subió las escaleras

Harry la siguió, divertido.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación vio como Ginny apartaba los abrigos de en medio y él susurró en voz baja:

-_Te miro en el tiempo. Y siento que tú eres lo que quiero, mi niña, mi sueño. Todo eso que no tengo y que sigo sintiendo hoy por ti._

Ginny giró la cabeza con un par de gruesas mantas en la mano.

-¿Con que viejas canciones?

Harry sonrió.

-Fue una época muy feliz. Después de una guerra a la que no esperaba…- No acabó la frase- Todo parecía lo más maravilloso del mundo.

-A la que no esperabas… ¿Qué?

-Nada olvídalo.

-¿Qué?

-Sobrevivir. – murmuró Harry apesumbrado-Todo era más fácil. Pero ahora están los niños… Hubiera dado mi vida si eso me hubiese dado la seguridad de que no os pasaría nada –de hecho lo había hecho pero nunca se lo había contado a nadie- no quiero ni imaginar cómo lo pasarían de mal ellos o tú si tuviera que tuviera que tomar esa decisión ahora. Creo que sería más difícil para mí si tuviera que hacerlo- Ginny se quedó en silencio, los ojos aguados.-Perdona, no debería decirte esto, te estoy preocupando.

-No, tienes que confiar en mí. – Ginny se acercó a él suavemente y le acarició la mejilla. Su mano temblaba. Harry la apartó dulcemente y la besó. Ginny le correspondió pero no pudo quitar de su mente lo que significaba la última frase de su marido.

Cuando se separaron abrazó a Harry, todavía temblando de pensar en la idea que le había medio sugerido Harry.

-¿Tienes frio princesa?

-Un poco- mintió ella

Harry se agachó para rebuscar en el armario y sacó una manta.

-¿Vamos abajo?

Ella asintió

Bajaron las escaleras sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Harry se arrepentía de haberle dicho eso a Ginny, pero hacía meses que la idea le carcomía y le quitaba el sueño, tenía que hablar con alguien del tema.

Se acurrucaron juntos en un sofá, y los niños en otro. Los tres niños se durmieron enseguida y por una noche Harry pudo dormir mientras que Ginny permanecía en vela, abrazada por él.

* * *

**Hasta aquí en sexto capítulo (¡he publicado seis caps! la verdad es que no me lo creo ni yo)**

**Gracias por haber leído!**

**Hoy voy a hacer algo especial, las primeras cinco personas que me digan en un review que canción es la que tararea Harry en voz baja correctamente (en la escena que suben a la habitación de Ted. La canción está en _cursiva_) recibirá un mensaje mío y le contaré que es lo que significa lo que le ha dicho Harry a Ginny, lo que le a ''medio sugerido''. El plazo es desde hoy, son a las doce en punto hasta el mediodia (Basicamente por que me voy)**

**Para los que no la conozcan, o lleguen tarde todo quedará aclarado en el próximo capítulo. Pero como voy a estar fuera tres semanas me sabe mal dejaros con la intriga así que algunos podrán saberlo antes de hora.**

**Espero vuestros reveiws y mucha suerte!**


	7. Vuelta a casa

**Hola, **

**Aquí os traigo el séptimo capitulo, espero que os guste**

**Más comentarios abajo. **

**Este capitulo es para todos vosotros los que leeis la historia muchas gracias. Y gracias a la que dejó el reveiw que me hizo que publicara, le debeis este reveiw a ella.**

**Advertencia: El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece (lamentablemente)**

* * *

**Vuelta a casa**

-Crees que deberíamos confiar en ese Edgecombe?

-Viene de una familia de traidores, quiere poner su pellejo a salvo.

-Pero es extraño, parece que Potter está perdiendo popularidad.

-Potter está rodeado de falsos amigos, a la que una amenaza se cierne sobre él vienen todos a nuestro lado con el rabo entre las piernas. -Se jactó Bellatrix

-Sin embargo me preocupa que el inútil ese sea un agente doble

-No te preocupes por eso, tengo planes.

-¿De qué clase?

Bellatrix esbozó una sonrisa.

Alguien le acariciaba suavemente la cara, pero Harry no supo quien era hasta que distinguió su aroma a flores. Sonrió con los ojos cerrados, ya que estaba demasiado cansado como para abrirlos y giró la cabeza, todavía haciéndose el dormido.

-Harry, cariño, vamos perdona por despertarte, pero llegarás tarde a recoger a Ted- le susurró Ginny al oído y acercó suavemente sus labios a la mejilla del chico dispuesta a darle un beso en la mejilla. De repente Harry volvió a girar la cabeza haciendo que los labios de ambos se encontraran, Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero se dejo llevar por el beso mientras Harry la empujaba para que cayera sobre su pecho desnudo.

-Anoche estabas tan adorable dormido en el sofá que no quise despertarte, te quité la camisa para que estuvieras más cómodo.- dijo ella jugueteando con su pelo

-Gracias Gin- murmuró Harry volviendo a besar sus labios

Pero fueron interrumpidos por un grito proveniente del jardín. Se levantaron rápidamente, asustados. Corrieron hacia el jardín y allí encontraron a su hija sentada en el suelo. Unas gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, estaba abrazando su rodilla, tenía el pantalón roto y manchado de sangre. Se había raspado la rodilla.

-¡Lily!- Grito Harry mientras se arrodillaba a su lado- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Me… Me he chocado contra una rama y me he caído de la escoba- dijo Lily entre sollozos

Sus padres suspiraron aliviados de que solo fuera eso. En ese momento, Albus y James llegaban corriendo también alertados por el llanto de su hermanita.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- inquirió el mayor

-Nada, Lily se ha caído de la escoba- dijo mientras Harry cogía a la niña en brazos

Se encaminaron juntos hacía casa para poder curar a la pequeña.

Harry la sentó sobre el mármol de la cocina y con un "Diffindo" rompió los pantalones de la niña, dejando la herida al descubierto. Ginny cogió un frasquito y le puso un poco de díctamo, de la herida salió un humo verde y para cuando desapareció la herida parecía ya tener varios días. La niña se frotó los ojos húmedos y volvió a abrazar a su padre, quien le acarició el pelo con cariño.

-Ya está pequeña, ya está.- la cogió en brazos y dio vueltas sobre sí mismo, provocando que Lily soltara una carcajada.

Después la dejó encima del sofá y reparó los pantalones que había seccionado minutos antes. Acarició suavemente la carita de Lily mojada por las lágrimas y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Le sonrió a su hija y ella no pudo evitar que se contagiara la sonrisa e su padre.

-Vamos peque haremos la comida para recibir a Ted- intervino Ginny- Harry, vas a llegar tarde.

-Voy- dijo el levantándose y encaminándose hacia las escaleras para cambiarse.

Cruzó disimuladamente la barrera del andén nueve y tres cuartos, y encontró la estación llena de gente, la locomotora escarlata todavía no había llegado pero empezaba a poder distinguirse en el horizonte.

-Mami, mami ¡Es Harry Potter! ¡He visto su foto en los libros de Adam!

-No le molestes- dijo una voz de señora a las espaldas de Harry

Harry se giró y le guiñó un ojo a la niña

Se acercó lentamente por detrás a su cuñado y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-¡Harry!- dijo Bill girándose y extendiendo la mano para saludarle

-¿Cómo estáis?

-Bien, aunque Fleur no ha podido venir ya que se ha quedado con el pequeño Louis que está enfermo- Harry le miró, preocupado- Nada grave, con unas pociones estará mejor pero de momento sigue en la cama.

-Oh, vaya lo siento.

-No pasa nada, y vosotros ¿cómo estáis?

-Bien todo bien, esta mañana Lily se ha caído de la escoba pero está perfectamente Los demás todo bien. ¿Has visto a George?

-Sí, aunque anoche cuando me enteré ya era muy tarde y mi padre me dijo que estaría durmiendo, así que he ido esta mañana

-¿Hay alguna novedad?

-Bueno, cuando estaba allí una enfermera le explico que ya estaba completamente curado pero que querían que se quedara en San Mungo por si le quedaba algún resto del veneno que estaba impregnado en el cuchillo.

Harry asintió y ambos se quedaron en silencio, observando como un pequeño punto en el horizonte se convertía poco a poco en la silueta de una majestuosa locomotora de vapor. Poco a poco entró en el andén y profirió un silbido que marcaba, para muchos, el principio del verano.

Ambos hombres alzaron la vista en busca de su ahijado y sus hijos, respectivamente. Esperaron un rato hasta que por fin apareció Louis, tras saludarlo y darle un abrazo Bill le preguntó:

-¿Dónde está tu hermana?

-No lo sé- respondió su hijo con una sonrisa picara

Cuando el andén se hubo vaciado casi por completo ambos jóvenes les saludaron por detrás. Se giraron y encontraron a Ted y a Victoire sonriéndoles, cogidos de la mano.

-¿Dónde…?- Empezó Harry pero reparo en la postura que mostraban y detuvo su pregunta.- Bueno Bill-dijo estrechándole la mano- debemos irnos. Cuidaos mucho y que se mejore Louis. Le revolvió con cariño el cabello al chico y besó la mano de la chica mientras ella sonreía, divertida.-Nos vemos pronto

-Nos vemos

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tenemos que hacer una visita antes de volver a casa

* * *

Se aparecieron en un solar con un gran lago y una casa empedrada.

-Esto es casa de mi abuela ¿Que hacemos aquí?

-He quedado aquí con alguien en unos minutos, pero antes tenemos que hablar.

Ted asintió

Harry sonrió sarcásticamente, sabiendo que no sería fácil.

-Tu abuela y yo, cuando tus padres murieron y nos hicimos cargo de ti, hicimios un acuerdo silencioso de respeto. Ella me culpaba por la muerte de tus padres y en cierta parte, tenía razón. No me lo dijo a la cara pero yo lo sentía. Nunca volví a entrar en su casa y sigo sin atreverme a mirarla a los ojos. Sin embargo era una mujer sola en el mundo asi que me propuse escribirle una vez al mes para comprobar que estaba bien. Sin embargo, con los años sus respuestas se volvieron cada vez más escuetas. Y nunca conseguí el propósito de mis cartas ya que si tenia un problema, no me lo contaba. Yo no le he caído bien nunca, y los años han alimentado ese rencor. No la culpes, ha pasado por la peor experiencia que existe como es perder a una hija, y es imposible superarlo. A veces culpar a otros ayuda. –Tomó aire- Todo esto se remonta a que ayer recibi una carta de tu abuela, en la que mencionaba que estaba enfermera sin darle importancia. Pero la letra era casi ilegible, le temblaba el pulso. Creo que está enferma Ted, es lo único me que cuadra. Por eso le he pedido a Neville que viniera.

Ted se quedó en silencio, intentando asimilar lo que le había revelado su padrino, pero antes de que pudiera responder se oyó un ¡crac!

-Hola, Nev, Gracias por venir.-dijo Harry dándole un abrazo

-De nada, hombre ¿Dónde…?

-Por esa puerta, Ted acompáñale y cuéntale todo a tu abuela.

Neville quedó algo sorprendido de que no los acompañara dentro pero siguió al ahijado de Harry hacia el interior de la casa.

Cuando ambos desaparecieron de la vista Harry se sentó en los peldaños que llevaban a la puerta y enterró la cara entre sus manos.

* * *

De repente una mano le apretó el hombro, Harry levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Neville.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Harry con voz queda

-¿La verdad?- inquirió el otro

-La verdad

-Mal, es una señora mayor, y ha dejado extenderse mucho la enfermedad, no entiendo porque no fue al hospital antes. Para curarla tendríamos que atiborrarla a pociones y tendría que pasar lo que queda de vida en San Mungo. Además se niega a medicarse. No creo que le quede mucho, no tiene ganas de vivir, es borde. Yo creo que se odia. Lo siento Harry pero, para una paciente que no quiere curarse no hay cura.

Harry cerró los ojos y bajo la cabeza, apenado.

Después de que en doctor Longbottom la examinara y le hiciera unas preguntas Ted le contó todo lo que le había dicho Harry. Dromeda Tonks se había quedado en silencio

-Abuela…

-Vete- ordenó con voz fría

-Pero abuela, ya has oído lo que ha dicho el doctor ¿Por qué no se lo contaste a Harry o hiciste algo? ¿Por qué?

-Vete- tan solo respondió ella

Los ojos d Ted se inundaron en lágrimas, de rabia, de dolor, de incomprensión, y salió de la habitación apretando los dientes y luchando por evitar que las lágrimas se escurrieran por sus mejillas. Llegó hasta el umbral de la puerta y se detuvo allí. Cuando su padrino levantó la mirada hacia allí sus brillantes ojos se encontraron con los suyos, anegados en lágrimas.

-Ted…ven- pidió Harry

Ted se acercó titubeante, sin apartar los ojos de los de su padrino. Estos estaban llenos de preocupación, y de culpa. Se paró a un paso de él, y se quedó en silencio, con un nudo en la garganta. Harry le observó y avanzó el paso que les separaba para darle un abrazo. En ese momento Ted no pudo aguantar más y rompió a llorar.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el séptimo capítulo, mi correctora está de vacaciones así que probablemente tengáis mas reproches que de costumbre. Me disculpo por la falta de acentos y demás faltas de ortografía y/o gramática. Si encontrais la ultima parte del capitulo incomprensible, lo siento es lo mejor que me ha salido.**

**Y disculparme por publicar tan tarde pero desde el día que publiqué el cap. anterior no he vuelto a tener el ordenador hasta hace cuatro días que he vuelto a tener mi ordenador en las manos.**

**Tengo un comentario que hacer sobre este capítulo, la escena en casa es para mostrar que pese a todo Harry sigue teniendo una familia normal donde pasan cosas normales. Y he querido mostrar la misma faceta de Harry que en el tercer capítulo.**

**¡Ah! por cierto dije que en este capítulo quedaría resuelto lo que le insinuó Harry a Ginny en el anterior pero como veis no lo ha hecho. Lo siento voy a dejaros con la intriga (no sé cuantos) capítulos más (soy malvadaaa). Tengo un pequeño problema con el esquema de la historia, y necesito publicar más capítulos o tendremos una historia muy corta.**

**De todas maneras gracias por leer y lamento el retraso.**

**¿Reveiws?**


	8. La fuerza del mar

Solo puedo decir ¡por fin! He empezado el colegio el 2 de septiembre y no he tenido tiempo de escribir, ahora que por fin he terminado este capitulo y puedo pubicarlo soy muy feliz este capitulo va dedicado a los que dejasteis reveiws en el capitulo anterior:** ginaglore28, Ginevre, ricitos de menta y GothicGold **a vosotros muchisimas gracias!

8) La fuerza del mar.

* * *

La mañana amaneció fría y ventosa, nada propia de un verano especialmente caluroso. Parecía que iba a llover pero las nubes se resistían a ello, ciñendo el cielo azul. La brisa se deslizaba entre las hojas de los árboles, haciendo que crujieran y que crearan una melodía solitaria tan solo interrumpida por las palabras de Harry. Pero estas sonaban lejanas, muy lejanas, como si el cementerio se resistiera a que quebraran el silencio que normalmente lo invadía.

-…Por lo tanto es una mujer que merece todo mi respeto. Adiós- acabó Harry.

Un modesto aplauso sucedió a las palabras del hombre. Había unas pocas personas en el cementerio. Ted permanecía quieto, intentando comprender las palabras de su padrino pero apenas las había oído. Una chica de cabello rojizo le apretaba la mano con fuerza y cuando el ataúd bajó por la fosa, las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

El rencor, la rabia, de eso eran sus lagrimas, pues Andrómeda solo había dicho unas pocas palabras en las dos semanas que habían pasado desde que descubrieron que estaba enferma. Aquellas palabras se habían quedado grabadas en el corazón de Ted.

_Flash back_

_-Abuela, el doctor Longbottom dice que no te queda mucho._

_Ted le apretó la manó, intentando captar su atención. Lo único que consiguió fue una mirada de desdén. Andrómeda había permanecido muda desde aquel "vete". _

_-Abuela, dime porque lo hiciste. Por favor. Porque no me lo contaste, a mí, o a Harry, o a cualquiera. ¿Por qué no quisiste que se ocuparan de ti?_

_Andrómeda siguió mirando al vacío, su mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared. De repente esbozó una sonrisa y miró a su nieto, destilando despreció por los ojos._

_-¿Para qué? –Su voz sonaba ronca, y hacía un enorme esfuerzo por hablar- Hace mucho tiempo que sé que soy igual que mi madre. Una Black, pero tú te pareces demasiado a tu padrino. Sé que le prefieres a él, sé que solo venías aquí por obligación. Él tuvo la culpa de todo y sin embargo sigues adorándolo, como todos los demás. Parecéis borregos. Por fin me voy de este mundo a reunirme con mi hija, hace tiempo que mi único deseo es ese. Hace tiempo que se que me temes, el mismo tiempo que se que ya no me quieres y mucho menos tiempo del que yo dejé querer._

_- ¿Es que me quisiste en algún momento? - preguntó el muchacho, airado_

_Andrómeda no respondió, ya había pronunciado sus últimas palabras._

_Fi n del Flash back_

No supo cuanto tardaron en cubrir de tierra el ataúd, tal vez unos pocos segundos, o tal vez una hora. Tampoco supo cómo llegó a zafarse del abrazo de Victoire, ni como llego hasta encontrarse solo, delante de una lapida, teniendo los ojos demasiado inundados como para leer sus inscripciones. Puso la mano en la tierra, aún húmeda y se quedo así, sin saber donde estaba, y habiendo perdido la noción del tiempo. Mucho tiempo después comprendió que había pasado allí mucho rato y que fue su padrino el que aguardó pacientemente detrás de él, en silencio. Llegados a un punto Harry comprendió que lo que estaba haciendo su ahijado rozaba ya el masoquismo así, que se propuso sacarlo de allí. Le tiró suavemente del brazo para que se levantara y le llevó fuera del cementerio.

-Hay un sitio al que quiero llevarte.

Ted asintió lentamente, su padrino le cogió del brazo y se desaparecieron.

En el lugar donde estaban olía a mar y hacía calor.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Ted, sorprendido

-En un puerto muggle.-Le contestó su padrino

-¿Tienes un barco?

-Si

-¿Y sabes navegar?

-Te sorprenderías de todo lo que se aprende en el cuartel general de aurores.

En alta mar soplaba mucho viento y las olas golpeaban al barco, se aspiraba el olor a mar, era una sensación de paz, literalmente, flotaban. Harry estaba al timón, mirando al horizonte, con el semblante preocupado. Ted permanecía a su lado, dejando que el vaivén del barco marcara su ánimo. Permanecieron así durante varios minutos, adelantando hacia el horizonte.

-Quiero que me cuentes lo que pasa- pidió Ted de repente

Harry le miró con cara de no entender nada. Ted tomó aire para armarse de valor.

-Quiero que me cuentes de que va esta guerra. Que me digas porqué muere gente. Que me digas porque en cada artículo de fallecimiento aparece tu nombre. Que me cuentes porque no me contestas a las preguntas en mis cartas. Y que me cuentes porque me pides que tenga cuidado.

Harry bajó los ojos, lamentablemente, su ahijado tenía parte de razón.

-No, voy a discutir esto contigo, Ted. Tienes diecisiete años y eres menor de edad, no quieras meterte en eso.

-Pero no es justo, precisamente, tengo dieciséis años. ¡Se entera el resto del mundo mágico al través del profeta y yo no!

-Ted, no vamos a discutir.- le contestó su padrino pausadamente

El viento soplaba cada vez más fuerte, haciendo que las olas crecieran.

-¡Pero yo quiero discutir, quiero enterarme de lo que pasa! ¡Quiero meterme!  
-¡ESTÁ MURIENDO GENTE TED!- rugió de repente Harry- Está muriendo gente, no pienso exponerte a eso, es algo muy complicado y es mucho lo que está en juego.

Las olas batían muy fuerte contra el barco pero ninguno de sus dos ocupantes se dio cuenta.

-¡Pero tú ya sabías lo d los horrocruxes de Voldemort a mi edad, y más tarde estabas destruyéndolos! ¿¡Por qué yo no!- Ted, se levantó, enfadado.

El barco se balanceaba, desestabilizándolos a ambos.

-¡¿Crees que me gustaba saberlo todo!¿¡Ser el elegido? ¡¿Tener toda la responsabilidad del mundo mágico sobre mis hombros? ¡¿Cuando estaba perdido en el bosque con tus tíos, crees que me gustaba! ¡En ese momento me hubiera gustado que otro hubiera dicho que yo era demasiado pequeño, demasiado inconsciente!

Ted caminó hacia la proa intentando poner algo de espacio entre Harry y él, para poder clamarse. Lamentablemente no surgió efecto.

-¡Pero estabas allí! ¡Tu sabias lo que pasaba! Por lo- Pero en ese momento una ola le derribó, haciendo que se tambaleara y que cayera por la borda.

-¡Ted! – Gritó Harry que apagó los motores del barco, se cogió a un cabo, y saltó al mar.

El agua estaba muy fría, un desagradable escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, la olas le hundían a causa de la ropa y cuando intento coger un bocanada de aire sus pulmones se llenaron de agua.

-¡Ted!- Gritó Harry de nuevo haciendo que su grito se oyera por encima del estruendo del mar.

-¡Harry!- Gritó también el más joven antes de que una ola hiciera que tragara un montón de agua.

Nadó al encuentro de su ahijado, pero una ola se interpuso en el camino de ambos y le hubiera desviado muy lejos, pero se mantuvo fuertemente agarrado al cabo, lo que hizo que sintiera un doloroso tirón en el brazo y tragara agua. Las olas le hicieron dar varias volteretas y le empujaron hondo pero logró volver a la superficie. De repente se halló solo en medio del mar y le invadió una profunda desesperación, temió que las olas hubieran llevado a Ted muy lejos, o que lo hubieran ahogado completamente, una desagradable sensación le recorrió el estomago.

Por otro lado Ted debatía con las olas para salir a la superficie, el aire le faltaba en los pulmones y las fuerzas le abandonaban, la ropa era pesada, demasiado pesada. Las últimas burbujas de aire que le quedaban se escaparon de entre sus azulados labios. Pero se negó a que aquello fuera el fin. Se esforzó por recordar quien era, a quienes quería, Victoire, Harry, Ginny, los Weasleys, eso le dio fuerzas para conseguir nadar y volver a respirar aire.

Fueron momentos de desesperante lentitud, eran dos simples seres humanos, luchando contra la inmensa fuerza de la naturaleza. No supieron cómo, pero tras volteretas y hundimientos consiguieron encontrarse el uno al otro. Consciente de que no tendría otra oportunidad, Harry elevó su varita que mantenía aferrada para que la corriente no se la llevara.

-¡Ascendio!-gritó con el poco aire que le restaba en los pulmones y ambos salieron despedidos.

Cuando aterrizaron en el barco dándose un fuerte golpe, ambos tosieron hasta que les pareció que la garganta se les fuera a partir y los pulmones les ardieran. Empezaron a ver lucecitas por delante de sus ojos, pero poco a poco fue remitiendo. Ted fue el primero que pudo empezar a respirar normalmente y ayudó a su padrino a escupir el agua que le quedaba en los pulmones. Le cogió fuertemente por la espalda para minimizar el movimiento y conseguir que escupiera el agua más rápidamente. Una punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho, más allá de que le ardiera, sentía que tenía la culpa de todo, pues él había iniciado la discusión y el era quien había caído al agua, provocando que Harry tuviera que salvarle. Desagradables segundos transcurrieron a continuación, mientras Harry tosía y Ted se debatía a si mismo que tenía la culpa de la situación. Las primeras que pudo articular Harry fueron para preguntarle si él estaba bien, Ted demasiado arrepentido por sus actos y sintiendo que no merecía la preocupación del hombre a quien admiraba mas en el mundo, fue incapaz de emitir ningún sonido, por lo que asintió enérgicamente para que no quedara duda alguna.

La cara de Harry se tiñó de un alivio, y fijó sus brillantes ojos verdes en los de su ahijado, sendos enrojecidos y húmedos. Se acercó a él para darle un gran abrazo, cerciorándose así que ninguna parte de ellos mismos había quedado allí abajo, y liberándose del miedo que habían pasado el uno por el otro.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui el octavo capitulo como siempre espero que os haya gustado y

Se que es un poco triste y se centra en la relacion de ted y harry, que son dos personages que me interesan muchisimo. Quiero sobresaltar el hecho de que pese a todo Ted sigue muy enfadado con Harry por no contarle la verdad.

Gracias por leer y pofavor, el boton de aqui abajo...


	9. Se acumulan los frentes

**Capitulo 9**** Se acumulan los frentes**

En su despacho Harry trabajaba. Había cogido un par de días libres para pasarlos con su familia. El no quería hacerlo por la situación en la que estaban, pero Grisam había insistido muchísimo…

_-No, de verdad no quiero, debo solucionar lo que está pasando.-dijo Harry sentado en su mesa_

_-Harry, por favor, en el cuartel no pasa nada y… hazlo por tu familia. ¿No me has dicho que tu ahijado acaba de perder a su vuela? Debes ser fuerte por ellos, pero a mí no me engañas y si a mí ya no puedes engañarme, Ginny no tardara en darse cuenta. Tú estas hecho caldo. ¿Crees que nadie ve las ojeras que hay en tus ojos, que has perdido muchísimo peso, o que la expresión de tu mirada se hay vuelto más triste? _

_Grisam miró a Harry, expectante y este aguanto la mirada como un niño orgulloso que no se deja amedrentar por la bronca de sus padres. Pero acabó desviando la mirada, no aguantaba ni un segundo más los grises ojos de su compañero clavándose en él. En la ventana, habían elegido para aquella tarde un sol perdido que bajaba, con renitencias, a perderse entre las sombras de la montaña. Una vocecilla molesta le obligaba a ceder, su amigo estaba en lo cierto._

_-Vale, tienes razón, hablaré con el ministro cuando vaya irme a casa para pedírselo- dijo Harry_

_Grisam asintió con seriedad y salió de la sala._

…

_Aquel mismo día, entrada la noche, la puerta del despacho del director del cuartel se abrió. _

_-Harry yo me voy. Buenas noches, nos vemos en unos días.- dijo Grisam ya con el su maletín en la mano._

_-Buenas noches, saluda a la peque de mi parte.-dijo Harry sin levantar la vista de los papeles._

_-Igualmente- dijo el otro cerrando la puerta con cuidado._

_-Grisam- dijo de repente Harry cayendo en la cuenta_

_Grisam abrió de nuevo la puerta y se encontró con que su jefe ahora sí que lo miraba, con sus brillantes ojos verdes clavados en él._

_-Dime_

_-Gracias, gracias por todo.- le respondió Harry muy serio_

_Grisam sonrió con tristeza y tan solo dijo:_

_-Te lo debo_

_Harry esbozó también una media sonrisa y devolvió la vista a los papeles. Al cabo de un segundo, oyó la puerta cerrándose._

Aquella noche tras haber llegado pronto del trabajo y haber cenado todos juntos se había ido a dormir. Durante pocas horas, consiguió hacerlo, pero llegó madrugada y con ella se instaló el insomnio. Harry empezó a dar vueltas en la cama y cuando ya no pudo mas, decidió hacer algo productivo.

Estaba observando los ejemplares de "El profeta" que habían estado acumulándose sobre su mesa desde hacía semanas. En el mundo mágico reinaba la calma, por eso cuando moría alguien los periodistas llenaban paginas y paginas. Tras la serie de asesinatos que estaban ocurriendo, los periodistas se iban inventando historias sensacionalistas y bolas cada vez más grandes. Y entre todas esas hipótesis de conspiración y demás basura habían llegado a la acertada conclusión de que todo aquel que moría había conocido lo suficientemente de cerca a Harry Potter. Observaba lentamente las portadas y algunas ensombrecían su cara, maldijo a los periodistas por tener tan pocos escrúpulos. Hasta que llegó a una acaecida hacia diecisiete días, la muerte del joven y reciente padre Denis Creevey. Se quedo mirándola mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba de ira. Cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más arrugo la hoja y apoyó la cabeza sobre su mesa. Al cabo de un rato, no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero, harto de autocompadecerse, se levantó para sacar el pensadero de Dumbeldore y verter en él el desagradable momento vivido el día anterior. Unos dulces pasos se oyeron sobre su cabeza y más tarde el chirrido de la puerta.

-Te levantas pronto princesa- dijo Harry sin girarse, oyendo la puerta a sus espaldas

-¿Cómo has sabido...-

-Que eras tú?- acabó él- Me fascina todo lo que haces, incluso la manera en la que bajas las escaleras.- Giró la cabeza con una sonrisa y se acercó a ella para depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

Ella subió sus pies descalzos sobre los de él y permanecieron largo rato abrazados. Harry pudo sentir el aroma de Ginny y se le puso la piel de gallina. Pese a que habían pasado años desde la primera vez que la pudo sentir tan cerca, antaño entre los vítores de la sala común, se seguía estremeciendo del mismo modo, como si todavía tuviera dieciséis años.

-Es muy pronto Ginny ¿Por qué no vuelves a dormir?

-Tú no has dormido apenas- le reprochó ella

-Anoche me dormí enseguida- dijo él a modo de disculpa

-No es cierto, no parabas de dar vueltas en la cama. No me mientas- le contestó ella mirándole a los ojos, enfadada

Harry le sostuvo la mirada, y se dio cuenta de que había cometido error.

-Lo siento, es cierto, esta noche no he podido dormir mucho.- se disculpó el chico todavía encarando su mirada

-¡Harry! No es que no quiera perdonarte pero ¿Llegara el día en que seamos sinceros el uno con el otro? ¿Por qué me ocultas por qué no puedes dormir? ¿Las cosas que te preocupan?

-Por el simple hecho que por explicártelas no desaparecen y sin embargo ambos sufrimos por ellas. Creo que uno hay suficiente ¿no?-repuso él, airado

- Debemos compartir la responsabilidad, el día que nos casamos, el día que nos marcamos el uno al otro, ese día asumimos que esto no debería pasar nunca. Que nos lo contaríamos todo – le dijo Ginny, a modo de suplica.

Harry sintió que la ira comenzaba a crecer en su interior. No podía, no podía, no podía explicarlo. Odiaba que le obligaran a expresarse, a contarlo todo, nadie sabía cien por cien lo que ocurría, salvo él, nadie sabía todo lo que estaba en juego, creían que podían obligar a Harry a soltarlo todo y así conseguir aligerar la presión sobre sus hombros, pero la vida no era un bonita historia de amor y comprensión, no sabían que no se podía mover esa pieza del ajedrez, que la partida llevaba otro rumbo, no sabían cuán importante era cada uno de sus movimientos. Tampoco conocían el número de vidas que estaban en juego, ni podían contar el sufrimiento que todo aquello estaba causando, no sabían nada, nada, y si bien Harry sabía algunas respuestas, eran demasiado horribles para compartirlas. No en vano Harry no conseguía dormir muchas noches.

-¡Bonitas palabras!- exclamó Harry- Pero las palabras tienen un significado y tu no conoces el de todas. No puedo sincerarme contigo, ni con nadie, porque nadie parece tener en cuenta todas las posibilidades, tanto las buenas como las malas, ni darse cuenta de la responsabilidad que tenemos en las manos.

-¡Eres un maldito mártir! – gritó Ginny y salió del despacho dando un portazo

Por un segundo Harry se quedó quietó, el pecho subiendo y bajando al compás de su acelerada respiración. Sintió la furia venenosa esparcirse par todo su cuerpo, entonces dio un puñetazo a la pared con todas sus fuerzas, incapaz de contener la tristeza, la furia, y el dolor que llevada acumulando desde hacía varios meses.

-Desgraciadamente lo he sido toda mi vida.- murmuró con rabia para sí mismo

Su cerebro empezaba a interpretar los primeros signos de dolor a causa de la fractura de su mano y sintió ganas de gritar, pero apretó los dientes y se sentó en su mesa. Se obligó a sí mismo a estirar los dedos, haciendo que todavía le doliera más pero era indispensable para curarlos.

- Episkey- murmuró con dificultad.

* * *

Una mujer y un hombre se hallaban sentados, hablando tranquilamente. El lugar estaba en la penumbra, era frio, en otros tiempos debió de haber sido lujoso, todavía se podía adivinar gracias al rastro de polvo, donde antaño habían cuadros. Las paredes, que en otro tiempo debieron ser verdes, ahora tenían un tono grisáceo y estaban manchadas de algún tipo de líquido oscuro. La luz se filtraba desde el techo, donde las motas de polvo se arremolinaban, dejándose ver por unos instantes.

La mujer miraba pensativa al horizonte, su piel estaba arrugada, la segunda temporada en Azcaban no le había sentado muy bien.

-Es hora de llevar a cabo algo grande. Nuestros actos solo influyen a él, debemos hacer que toda la comunidad mágica tiemble, que los periódicos vuelvan a fallarle a Potter. ¿Scamander?

Bellatrix dirigió una mirada al hombre, que estaba apoyado en una de las esquinas, como si solo así estuviera seguro que nadie lo podía atacar por la espalda.

-¿No es cierto que Potter es muy amigo del ministro?

-Sí- respondió el otro con un hilo de voz. Se sentía un traidor pero su mente le susurraba una y otra vez "Luna. Luna. Luna." Estaba embarazada y necesitaba estar seguro de que no podía perderla ahora.

-Bien.-susurró ella satisfecha -Lárgate.

* * *

Sintió un intenso calor seguido de frio y tuvo que apretar mucho los dientes para evitar que un gemido escapase de sus labios. Se sentía idiota, definitivamente lo era. En veinticuatro horas había ido a un entierro, discutido con su ahijado, por poco muerto ahogado, pasado la noche en vela (como de costumbre), discutido con su mujer y roto varios dedos de la mano. Estaba molido, deseaba entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo y dejar descansar su maltratado cuerpo, pero este lo rehusaba como una niña ya no quiere a su muñeca favorita. Se levantó de nuevo, decidiendo si salir en busca de Ginny, pero estaba demasiado cansado, no tenía fuerzas para encararla. Se sintió egoísta por ser incapaz de rendir cuentas antes su mujer, y, abatido por el peso de sus pensamientos se apoyó en la pared, los ojos cerrados. Oyó la puerta de su despacho abrirse, pero no tuvo ganas de averiguar quién era. Le dejo acercarse pues, hasta que dijo:

-¿Harry?-Sorprendido por esa voz, abrió los ojos de repente.

Plantado frente el estaba Ted, en pijama y completamente despeinado mirándolo con cara de preocupación.

-Ted. Hola ¿Qué pasa? Es muy pronto- preguntó Harry sobresaltado

-No podía dormir

"Bienvenido al club" pensó su padrino para sus adentros

-Además quería hablar contigo.-continuó Ted todavía mirando a su padrino con recelo

-Te escucho.

-Sobre lo de ayer… Quería pedirte perdón. No era el momento, ni el lugar y lo siento. Tu eres mi padrino, casi mi padre y yo te…te quiero ¿vale?- pero…

Ted iba a decir algo más pero Harry, conmovido por lo que acababa de decir su ahijado le dio un gran abrazo. Si bien ambos tenían asuntos pendientes, se olvidaron de ellos durante unos segundos y solo fueron dos personas que se tenían un cariño inmenso y que se querían como lo que casi eran, un padre y un hijo. Al separarse, Harry dijo:

-Yo también lo siento, te entiendo, pero no voy a cambiar de postura en esto, no debes estar de por medio- dijo Harry esperándose ya una mala reacción de su ahijado.

Ted le miró a los ojos, los vio, cansado, tristes y profundos. Pero, pese a eso brillaban de manera extraña, como si hubieran visto muchísimas cosas malas y cualquier cosa normal pareciera hermosa al lado de eso. El joven se acordó de la imagen de Harry apoyado en la pared, y le inspiró lastima. Se dijo a si mismo que ya se había equivocado una vez de momento para discutir con su padrino y se negó a tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra.

-Vale- dijo tan solo, y lentamente tomó el camino hacia la puerta, bajo la atenta mirada de Harry.

Pese a todo, ambos sabían que la discusión no acababa ahí.

Apenas se oyó la puerta cerrarse, ya que ene mismo un patronus aparecía en medio de la habitación. Era de Grisam.

-Te necesitamos aquí ya.

Harry cruzó el salón como el rayo rumbo a las escaleras para cambiarse. Bajó al cabo de un minuto, despeinado y con la ropa torcida para precipitarse a la chimenea.

-¿Que ha pasado?- preguntó Ginny

-No lo sé- respondió el antes de desaparecer entre las llamas verdes.

Ginny se dejó caer sobre una silla, temerosa de lo que pudiera haber pasado. Enterró su cabeza entre sus manos. Sintió que alguien colocaba una mano sobre su hombro y se encontró con los ojos de Ted inundados con la misma expresión de miedo que los suyos.

En otro lugar de Londres Harry salía de una chimenea. A menos de un paso de él se encontraba Grisam.

-Escucha, han secuestrado a Kingsley, no lo han matado, pero lo tienen en la mansión Malfoy. Hemos descubierto esta información bastante fácilmente, por lo tanto, no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo.

Harry se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, intentando decidir qué hacer.

* * *

Hasta aquí el noveno capitulo

Hola, no, no me he muerto. Simplemente voy de culo. Quería daros las gracias a los que leáis este capítulo después de tanto tiempo. Espero volver a actualizar pronto, lo cierto es que los reveiws ayudarían pero sé que no os los pedo pedir después de tardar tanto.

Otra vez gracias a los lectores, para vosotros va dedicado este capitulo.


	10. Ya no puede más

Hola, no creo que haya mucha gente que lea esto. Para los que sigiuen aqui: tomad. Solo puedo deciros que lo siento.

* * *

En otro lugar de Londres Harry salía de una chimenea. A menos de un paso de él se encontraba Grisam.

-Escucha, han secuestrado a Kingsley, no lo han matado, pero lo tienen en la mansión Malfoy. Hemos descubierto esta información bastante fácilmente, por lo tanto, no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo.

Harry se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, intentando decidir qué hacer.

…

Al cabo de unos segundos su cerebro pareció interpretar lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Está bien. Tu recluta a todos los aurores disponibles, diles que sean discretos, que no cunda el pánico. Yo iré a avisar a…Hermione. Sí. Le diré que se preparen, Kingsley puede estar herido, la pondré al corriente de todo. Date prisa, en cuanto hayas acabado espérame aquí, en mi despacho. Diles que solo los llamaremos si los necesitamos, ellos son el plan B. El plan A es ir tu y yo de incognito, tenemos bastantes planos de la mansión Malfoy así que nos infiltraremos hasta dentro. No quiero ir en grupo, un enfrentamiento directo podría ser peligroso- dijo Harry a toda mecha

-¿Y una vez dentro?- preguntó el otro

Harry clavó una mirada seria en los ojos de su compañero y tan solo dijo una palabra:

-Improvisación.

Tras haber dicho esto ambos salieron del despacho corriendo.

Harry corría hacia el ascensor para poder avisar a Hermione cuando se topó con una silueta de una embarazada.

-¡Luna! – Oh gracias a Merlín que te he encontrado. Escucha tienes que avisar a Hermione, yo ahora no tengo tiempo. Dile que han secuestrado a Kingsley –Luna lo miró con terror- Tienes que encontrar a Hermione, decirle que prepare San Mungo, que venga al ministerio de Magia, y que espere a que volvamos Grisam y yo. Iremos primero a ver si podemos rescatar a Kingsley sin que los mortífagos se den cuenta, así que debe preparar San Mungo.

Luna asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-Deprisa por favor, no me falles Luna- le rogó él

-No lo haré.

La chica se encaminó hacia un ascensor y desapareció tras la verja dorada.

Harry volvió corriendo a su despacho, donde ya se encontraba Grisam y sacó de una especie de cartera su capa de invisibilidad.

-¿Cómo…?- empezó el más joven

-Hechizo de expansión indetectable. Lo de la capa es una larga historia. ¿Tienes el lugar para aparecernos?-

-Si- contestó tendiéndole una mano

Se aparecieron en una cueva oscura y sinuosa

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Harry en un susurro

-En uno de los pasillos que llevan a la mansión Malfoy. Bajo Tierra.

Avanzaron en silencio hasta llegar a una puerta. Potter se inclinó para mirar por la cerradura. Iluminados por una luz que no parecía venir de ninguna parte, dos mortífagos protegían el cuerpo del ministro de magia elevado mágicamente.

-Es Kingsley, custodiado por dos mortífagos con mascara, son bastante jóvenes. Parece fácil, demasiado. Esto no me huele bien- murmuró el director del cuartel.

-¿Algún plan?- preguntó Grisam

Harry se quedó pensativo unos instantes

-Sigamos adelante- dijo mientras abría la puerta con cuidado

En el mismo instante en el que abría la puerta, todo se apagó. Harry pensó en hechizar a diestro y siniestro pero no sabía dónde se había colocado Grisam y temió herirle. Cuando volvió a ver se encontró con un grupo de mortífagos rodeándolos, a él y su compañero.

-Era un trampa- musitó Grisam

-Bravo pequeño niño- dijo Lucius- habéis caído en…

Sabiendo que no tendría otra oportunidad el auror cerró los ojos, intentado contactar con Hermione.

-…Potter ¡Escucha cuando te hablan!- gritó Lucius y le propinó un fuerte golpe en el pecho con su vara, haciendo que se le cortara la respiración.- Sabemos que los aurores están en camino. ¿Vas a darnos a piedra de la resurrección?

Por primera vez Harry se fijó en el rostro del ministro, que, para la sorpresa del más joven, no estaba inconsciente y que lo miraba con una serenidad absoluta. Le rogaba con la mirada que no cediese.

-¿Y bien?- intervino Bellatrix

-No.- Contestó entre jadeos

-Mataremos a tu amiguito el ministro. ¿Vas a darnos la piedra?

Las miradas de los dos hombres volvieron a encontrarse. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que probablemente sería la última vez que se cruzarían.

-No.-repitió

-Lástima.- Y con una sonrisa dijo – ¡Avada Kedavra!

El brillo en los ojos de Kingsley Shacklebolt se apagó, y su cuerpo se desplomó dando un estrepitoso golpe.

Harry sintió como algo dentro de él se contraía de dolor. Ese hombre había sido su ejemplo de auror, su mentor y su amigo, y… estaba muerto. Sus ojos se abnegaron en lágrimas, pero estas no corrieron por sus mejillas, no iba a permitirlo. No ahora.

-La piedra de la resurrección – susurró Lucius - Dánosla y todo habrá acabado.

-Jamás.-sentenció

- Sabes que no ha sido el último.- tan solo dijo el mortifago, y todos se desaparecieron.

En ese momento fue cuando se dejó vencer por el dolor que le inundaba el pecho. Su expresión, que había mantenido fría, se contrajo en una mueca de sufrimiento. Se levantó como pudo, pues algo hacía que su pecho le doliera y le impidiese respirar. Dio un pasa hacía el cuerpo y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Miro la expresión serena del que había sido su amigo y le cerró los parpados.

En ese momento aparecieron los aurores. Muchos se taparon la boca al ver la escena, otros rompieron en lágrimas. Grisam observó a su jefe, que se había puesto en pie y quien pese a intentar ocultarlo seguía pareciendo sufrir un dolor mayor al de todos ellos.

-Lo que estáis viendo es confidencial. No lo comentéis con nadie. Registrad la casa pero me temo que no encontraremos nada, después volved al cuartel…todos sentimos la pérdida de este gran hombre. Pero por favor, por ahora, necesitamos discreción. Lo único que nos faltaría es la prensa por aquí en medio.- Anunció Grisa

Los aurores se disiparon en silencio y Grisam se acercó a su jefe que se apoyaba en la pared, respirando trabajosamente.

-Harry…-empezó Grisam

-Dame…dame un segundo- respondió el otro con una mueca de dolor

-Vuelve, yo me quedo. Todos lo entenderán, tú estabas muy unido a Kingsley. Yo llevare su cuerpo y haré el papeleo pero con una condición, tú tienes que buscar a Ginny, explicarle lo ocurrido y no te quedes solo.

El dolor que sentía aumentó ante la mención de su esposa, recordando la pelea que habían tenido esa misma mañana. Sostuvo a mirada gris de su compañero intentando demostrarle que aún le quedaban fuerzas, pero se falló a sí mismo. Apenas asintió con la cabeza y se desapareció sin pronunciar palabra.

Entró en su despacho lentamente, con la mirada puesta en el suelo. No podía ser cierto lo que estaba viviendo, se esforzó por intentar despertarse de esa pesadilla. Lanzó su varita contra el sofá de su despacho, invadido por la furia, y fue a sentarse en su silla. Cerró los ojos, incapaz de borrar ni tan solo por unos segundos la figura de Kingsley cayendo a sus pies una y otra vez. Notó, al contrario de lo que había pensado en un principio, que el dolor que sentía en el pecho no iba disminuyendo, sino al contrario y que le era casi imposible respirar sin sentir un dolor que le nublaba la vista. Buscó la varita en su bolsillo para pedir ayuda, pero estaba vacío. La varita estaba al otro lado de la habitación sobre el sofá. Cada movimiento que hacía era más doloroso así que procuró quedarse quieto esperando que de un momento a otro apareciera alguien por su puerta. Se recostó en el respaldo de la silla con los puños cerrados con fuerza y la boca torcida en una mueca de dolor. Cada segundo era más insoportable que el anterior y rezó en silencio para que alguien apareciese. Como un ángel de la guarda su mejor amiga abrió la puerta.

-¡Harry! No había heridos cuando lleg…- se interrumpió a si misma viendo que el chico no parecía escucharla- Harry ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido?- dijo precipitándose a su lado.

-No…puedo…respirar-dijo entrecortadamente

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y fue a examinarle el cuello pero su amigo negó con la cabeza y se llevó la mano al pecho. Ella le desabrochó la túnica y vio algo que no se esperaba, un enorme hematoma cubría su costado derecho. Le ayudó a estirarse en el suelo, de lado para que pudiera respirar mejor. Ella apretó suavemente encima del hematoma y el hombre tuvo que ahogar un grito.

-Tienes rota al menos una costilla. ¿Por qué no me has llamado? ¿Y tú varita?

Como toda respuesta sus ojos se dirigieron al otro lado de la habitación. Allí yacía su varita, en el suelo.

Hermione frunció las cejas.

-No te voy a llevar a San Mungo, es fácil de curar. Tan solo voy a vendarte primero, para asegurarme de que todo queda en su sitio.

La chica vendo a su amigo con toda la delicadeza que fue capaz. Sobrepuso unas vendas a otras hasta que Harry quedo envuelto con una gruesa capa blanca.

-Está bien, esto debería aguantar. Te va a doler, serán cinco segundos, pero dolerán. Dame la mano.- Los dedos de su amigo se cerraron entorno su mano-_ Episquo_.

Los cinco segundos siguientes se les hicieron eternos a ambos, el cuerpo del chico se tensó completamente, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Hermione luchó por contener sus lágrimas, y contó en silencio. Transcurridos esos dolorosos instantes, se encontró con la mirada esmeralda de su amigo.

-Lo siento. – dijo pausadamente mientras le acariciaba la frente con cariño.- ¿Mejor?

-Mucho- contestó Harry con una media sonrisa

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes mientras ordenaban sus pensamientos.

-Harry,- susurró ella mirándolo a los ojos- Kingsley ha muerto. ¿Verdad?

Él no puedo sostenerle la mirada y tan solo hizo un breve asentimiento con la cabeza. Hermione no pudo contener el llanto en esta ocasión, así que se incorporó lo mejor que pudo para consolarla.

-Tengo turno en San Mungo hoy. Debería irme.

-¿No pueden cambiártelo?- preguntó él

-Prefiero ir, me dará algo en lo que pensar.

El hombre asintió de nuevo. Se dejó besar en la mejilla por Hermione que susurró:

-Me lo ha contado. Vete a casa con Ginny.

Harry apareció entre las llamas de su casa con el semblante pálido y lleno de preocupación

-Harry- Gritó Ginny abalanzándose en sus brazos- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Harry paseo su mirada y vio a Ted levantado, mirándolo.

-Ted, arriba.-le ordenó

-Pero…- replicó

-Ya me has oído

El joven subió las escaleras de mala gana, quedándose en la punta de ellas para poder escuchar. Sin embargo, tan solo percibió un murmullo lejano.

-Harry…-empezó Ginny

-Kingsley ha muerto.

* * *

Hasta aquí el cap.

No se cuando podre volver a publicar, lo siento, la verdad es que me hago mayor y cada vez tengo menos tiempo. Esto es para vosotros.

Un beso

Lia

PD: Para Ari!


	11. La peor traición

**Bueno ya se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, solo puedo decir que estoy muy liada, y que perdí las ganas de escribir, bueno, lamento mucho no tener más continuacion y espero volver a publicar pronto. nada pediros perdon y espero que os guste a pesar de todo este capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: La peor traición**

**NOTA: EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR HA SIDO MODIFICADO, SE ACONSEJA VLVERLO A LEER, AUNQUE LA TRAMA NO VARIA EN EXCESO**

-Harry…-empezó Ginny

-Kingsley ha muerto.

...

La noticia pareció cortar de golpe el ambiente que reinaba antes de la llegada de Harry. La incertidumbre se disolvió en el aire, dejando paso a la tristeza. El hombre se quedó de pie en medio del salón, cabizbajo. De nuevo el sentimiento de culpa afloraba en su corazón, como una rosa con puntiagudas espinas.

-Lo siento- musitó al aire

Ginny se acercó a él con toda la delicadeza que pudo. Acarició suavemente su espalda, y enredo sus manos con sus cabellos, acariciando todas las partes de su marido que estaban a su alcance. En ese silencioso baile hablaron sin hacerlo, ¿Qué más daban una cien, o mil peleas? Se amaban. Y, en aquellos instantes en los que en su corazón pesaba la muerte de un amigo, necesitaban darse consuelo y recordarse que si habían llegado hasta allí era porque estaban hechos el uno ara el otro.

La noche estaba ya bien avanzada cuando se fueron a dormir. Sin embargo, uno de sus hijos seguía despierto. Ted se revolvía incomodo en su cama intentando decidir que debía hacer. Tenía un debate interno que lo estaba torturando, pero sentía que no iba a aguantar más esa situación.

Cuando tuvo la certeza de que n había ningún movimiento en la casa, se levantó de su cama y se encaminó al despacho de Harry. Allí, sobre el escritorio se hallaba el Pensadero. Había visto muchas veces a su padrino inclinare sobre él y rebuscar entre sus recuerdos. Sintió que allí estaba todo lo que necesitaba. Se acercó emocionado, pero súbitamente la mirada verde de los ojos de su padrino le vino a la mente. ¿Debía mirar ahí dentro? De nuevo se sintió dividido. Su lado más desafiante ("lobuno" como le gustaba llamarlo) estaba saliendo a la luz y le empujaba a sumergir la cabeza en el Pensadero. El corazón e latía desbocado, rápido, como un tambor. No sabía qué hacer. No lo sabía. El Pensadero estaba muy cerca. Mucho. Lo tenía. Tomo aire de una larga bocanada; se hundió.

Jamás había visitado un recuerdo así que le pareció una sensación muy extraña, los bordes de las siluetas se difuminaban y aunque todo parecía real, todo se le antojaba muy lejano. Pero no tuvo tiempo de intentar comprender algo mucho más. Ante sus ojos una mujer suplicaba por la vida de su hijo. "¡A Harry no! ¡Por favor!" y poco después caía desplomada en suelo. Posteriormente un niño de 3 o cuatro años era humillado por un señor adulto muy gordo y el que debía ser su hijo ya que tenía el mismo aspecto de morsa. Ese mismo niño más mayor bajo una escalera, después abriendo su carta de Hogwarts. Ted tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pues las imágenes desfilaban a toda velocidad. Era Harry, aquel niño enclenque era su padrino. Las imágenes no se detuvieron… vio como el pequeño Harry se subía al expreso a Hogwarts, conocía a los que sin duda debían ser sus tíos, el primer partido de quidditch, y como realmente atrapó la snitch con la boca, luego un horrible perro de tres cabezas, el bosque prohibido, y un ser espantoso que sin duda alguna debía ser Voldemort. De repente el chico se volvió algo más mayor visitando la tía Hermione petrificada, y Ginny sobre el suelo, un enorme basilisco, Harry luchando contra él, un fénix llorando, un asesino en serie en un cartel que se busca, "Sirius back es el padrino de Harry Potter" el chico conjurando un patronus en presencia de un profesor…"Tienes los ojos de tu madre…" Ted ario os ojos desmesuradamente: ¡Era su padre! pero la imagen cambio de nuevo…"¡Traicionaste a mis padres!" "¡Antes morir que traicionar a James!" "Peter Petigrew es el traidor" Harry abrazando a Sirius Black…LA presentación en el comedor de la copa de los tres magos, un dragón enorme plantado frente a Harry, el lago negro de Hogwarts, un laberinto con horrible sensación de claustrofobia, Petigrew asesinando a un joven muchacho, después cortando el brazo de Harry, su padrino siendo torturado por Voldemort, James y Lily Potter, resucitados, Harry en el despacho de Dumbledore con Sirius "Ninguna magia puede resucitar a los muertos"… Una puerta negra, extrañamente parecida a as de las profundidades del ministerio, una serpiente atacando al abuelo Weasley, Sirius Back con un gorro de Papa Noel, Harry besando a una chica china, Sirius torturado por Voldemort, Un grupo de jóvenes volando en thestral, luchando contra mortífagos, Sirius cayendo a través del velo, Harry gritando desesperadamente su nombre, dispuesto a seguirle a través la fina cortina, Remus impidiéndoselo. Harry poseído por Voldemort, Dumbledore enfrentándose al ministro, su padrino destrozando las cosas del director, el viejo director recitando la profecía…

Ted, que hasta entonces contemplaba los recuerdos con incredulidad, deseó no haberse introducido nunca allí dentro. El dolor que sentía su padrino aunque del pasado, le pareció tan real que se le encogió en corazón. Su padrino tenía 15 años cuando ocurrieron esas escenas, demasiado crudas para verlas como espectador, simplemente insoportables para vivirlas como protagonista. Conocía la mayoría de historias que desfilaban ante sus ojos, pero Harry nunca le explicó la crudeza, el dolor, el miedo, la pérdida… Esas escenas le habían conmocionado, y tan sólo las estaba viendo. Volvio a sentir una enorme urgencia por salir. Pero era demasiado tarde, ya no sabía cómo salir de esa espiral de recuerdos.

Continuó pues viendo como Harry gritaba en sueños, conversaba con Dumbledore, "los Horrocruxes son trozos de alma" "Si no se destruyen no puedes morir", Harry besando a Ginny entre los vítores de la sala común, "Tienes que destruirlos"… "existen siete", Harry y Dumbledore en una cueva al lado del mar, Harry dando de beber a Dumbledore un líquido mientras este suplicaba que lo matase, el chico entre los inferis, ambos en la torre de Astronomía, Snape asesinando a Dumbledore, Harry persiguiendo a Snape, el funeral de Dumbledore, el chico cortando con Ginny, " Tengo que destruir los Horrocruxes". Una boda, Harry y los tíos Ron y Hermione en Londres, Grimmauld Place, el Ministerio e Magia, un bosque, Ron sangrando, muchas escenas de los tres montando y desmontando lo que arecía una tienda de campaña, "¡Mis padres están muertos!"… Ron marchándose, Hermione llorando, Harry y tía Hermione bailando, Harry persiguiendo una cierva de luz, entrando en una charca, ahogándose por culpa de un guardapelo, ron salvándolo, lo dos chicos en un sótano oyendo los gritos de tía Hermione, un elfo domestico muerto en brazos de Harry, el trio volando en dragón, una habitación en llamas, Severus Snape mordido por una serpiente, sus padres muertos en el suelo, la verdad sobre Snape, su padrino temblando y desencajado, caminando hacia su muerte… su padre diciendo "Confío en que alguien le explicara porqué murieron sus padres"… En ese punto Ted sintió una ola de cariño hacia su padre… Harry muriendo, Hagrid llevándolo, el futuro héroe explicándole a Voldemort el fallo del plan. Miles de manos intentando abrazar a Harry, su padrino sosteniendo un bebe de pelo azul que solo podía ser él, el funeral de los caídos, Ginny gritando: "Tú tienes la culpa de todo", Harry entrenando para ser auror, cenando con Hermione, Andrómeda anunciando "Tú tienes la culpa de todo", Harry en casa sosteniendo al mismo bebe y dejando que unas lágrimas silenciosas se escurrieran por sus mejillas...Ted sintió una punzada de odio hacia su abuela…Harry mirando con tristeza fotos con Ginny y los tíos Ron y Hermione... Una explosión, Harry saltando para salvar a una niña pequeña, cubriéndola con su cuerpo. El auror muy malherido, perdiendo sangre…"salva a los niños". Harry en su casa de nuevo, caminando con una mueca de dolor, Ginny en el umbral, ambos abrazados en el sofá, ella susurrando "Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento…" La boda de los dos, la boda de sus tíos… "Harry, vas a ser papá"…Ted volando por primera vez junto a con su padrino, la letra de Andrómeda e una carta en manos de Harry "No quiero a ese niño, lo has contaminado, nunca lo quise, si Nymphadora no se hubiera casado con ese licántropo ahora estaría viva…" Harry arrugando la carta, su padrino acompañándole por primera vez a Hogwarts, más recuerdos de infancia de los cuatro niños… Harry siendo torturado por Bellatrix, los tíos de Harry muertos, otros cadáveres en descomposición, asesinatos, Harry rescatando a Lily… Ted tuvo que cerrar los ojos, era demasiado para él… su padrino dejando escapar sendas lagrimas acariciando a su hija menor. Más cadáveres, mutilaciones, su padrino vomitando, ejemplares de "el profeta" con la cara de su padrino, más muertes…Ted sintió unas ganas horribles de salir de allí. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, algo tiro de él.

-¿¡Qué se supone que estás haciendo!?- le espetó Harry

-Yo…

-¿¡Qué diablos...!? ¿Te ha dado alguien permiso? ¡Tú sabías perfectamente que había allí dentro!- la furia de Harry iba en aumento- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

- Quería enterarme…

-¿Invadiendo mi privacidad? ¿Tienes idea de las cosas que hay ahí dentro?- Harry estaba muy, muy furioso

Pero la furia también acudió en ayuda de Ted, quien se defendió:

-¡Todos estos meses me has alejado de la lucha, me has ocultado cosas, ya no podía más…! Estaba harto, ya soy lo suficientemente mayor…

-¡No tienes edad de enterarte de una mierda, eres un crio!

-¡Tan crio como tú lo eras a mi edad!

-¡Ojala hubiera tenido yo un padre que me hubiera apartado de la lucha!

-¡Pues yo tampoco lo tengo!

Aquella respuesta caló muy hondo en el corazón de Harry. Ninguna respuesta brotó de sus labios. Parecía que las palabras de Ted le habían cortado la respiración. Su ahijado tenía razón. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Tan sólo tenía 17 años cuando nació Ted y, al fin y al cabo, no, no era su padre. Él siempre había pensado que tenía 4 hijos pero… quizás había fallado en demostrárselo a Ted. En cualquier caso, la respuesta hizo que su furia se desinflara como un globo.

-Sal de mi despacho por favor.- murmuró

* * *

**hasta aquÍ el capíulo, espero veros pronto**


	12. Una historia por contar

**Bueno creo que jamás había actualizado tan rápido, la verdad es que ha sido a causa de todos los reviews que he recibido, he sentido que si os molestabais en colgarlos, yo no podía fallaros. Así que nada, muchas gracias y os dejo un nuevo capítulo.**

**Capítulo 12: Una historia por contar**

-Sal de mi despacho por favor.- murmuró

….

Ted entró en su habitación dando un portazo. Sentía una furia terrible, quiso patalear, romper cosas, gritar... Pero no hizo nada más que tirarse de los pelos. Se sentó en la cama respirando agitadamente y se apoyó contra la pared. Cerró los ojos. Poco a poco se fue calmando y una horrible sensación floreció en su pecho. Cuando los abrió, alarmado, y se encontró con la cara de su padrino, sonriéndole desde la estantería. Estaba tumbado en el suelo, mientras sus hijos pequeños le hacían cosquillas… sus hijos… Él también estaba en esa foto, sujetando a Harry para que no pudiera defenderse. Y de repente su estómago se encogió, dándose cuenta del grave error que acababa de cometer. Se había dejado llevar por el sentimiento de injusticia, había invadido la privacidad de su padrino y le había dicho que no era su padre… cuando siempre lo había tratado como a uno más, era quien lo había criado, cuando lo había abrazado tanto como a James o a Albus, cuando había cuidado de él… ¡Era su padre! ¿Qué razón tenía él para negárselo? La culpabilidad le perforó por cada uno de los poros de su piel. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, abatido. No se sentía con derecho a arreglar su error.

Del otro lado de la pared Harry se había sentado, cavilando también sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir. El hombre era consciente de que aquellas palabras entraban dentro de las peores cosas que podía haberle dicho. Se sumió en una especie de trance, preguntándose que había visto Ted en el Pensadero y rezando porque no hubiera encontrado las mismas imágenes que le robaban el sueño todas las noches. La puerta del despacho se abrió, y por un instante Harry pensó que Ted había vuelto para decirle que se había equivocado, pero no fue así. Una larga cabellera pelirroja asomó por detrás de la madera.

-¿Dando portazos?- inquirió Ginny mientras lo besaba dulcemente

-No he sido yo- gruño él

Ella lo miró con cara de incredulidad, exigiendo explicaciones

-He discutido con Ted…- Ginny continuó mirándolo, poniendo a prueba si era capaz de acordarse de la discusión que habían mantenido- Se ha introducido en el Pensadero… no sé qué ha visto, y cuando lo he pillado hemos discutido. Me ha dicho que lo había hecho porque estaba harto de quedarse en la estacada. Le he dicho que yo querría haber tenido un padre que me apartara de la guerra. Me contestó….Me contestó que él tampoco lo tenía.

La chica asintió e silencio mientras la espalda de su marido, consolándole.

-No te lo tomes en serio Harry, Ted estaba enfadado, y tú estabas discutiendo con él, sabes… tú mismo eres capaz de decir cosas de las que luego te arrepientes… ¿Me equivoco Don Soy-muy-impulsivo-pero-así-tengo-más-encanto?- le dijo

- No lo sé Gin…Quizás he hecho algo mal, me he equivocado…

- ¿Tú crees que con Albus, James o Lily no te has equivocado nunca?- Harry negó- Pues como yo, y como todo el mundo. ¿Y tienes alguna duda de que seas padre de alguno de ellos? – Negó de nuevo- Pues con Ted tampoco. Asunto zanjado.

Harry soltó una media sonrisa y susurró:

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me encantas?

Ella simplemente lo besó de nuevo y se marchó del despacho.

No obstante, aunque la conversación con su mujer le había resultado reconfortante, todavía sentía las palabras de su ahijado en el corazón como una pequeña astilla.

…

Los días se sucedieron tranquilos, sin ningún ataque a conocidos, amigos o familiares. Sin embargo a Harry aquello era lo que más le inquietaba. Por suerte a situación con Ginny había mejorado. Harry se esforzaba por hacerla participe de sus preocupaciones, y ella a cambio dejó de insistir en que le contara los temas más relativos a la piedra de la resurrección. Por otro lado, gracias a la ayuda de Hermione se había quitado de la cabeza la idea de suicidarse (ya que él era la única persona que sabía dónde estaba la piedra y así no le harían chantaje) pero Hermione le convenció de que su muerte no garantizaba la seguridad de su familia. Además de hacerle ver el tremenda devastación que sufrirían e intentar pegarlo por haberlo pensado siquiera.

Grisam, su espía doble, le había dicho que los mortífagos sospechaban que había un traidor ente sus filas. Pero, como el auror le había proporcionado algo de información sobre Harry (provocando que fuera vigilado estrechamente, aunque él a se cuidaba de no visitar el emplazamiento de la piedra de la resurrección). De todas maneras Harry sabía que también existía un hombre fiel a los mortífagos en la nueva orden. ¿Cómo era posible si no que los mortífagos pudieran sino haberle montado semejante trampa cuando el secuestro de Kingsley? Pero, aunque tenía la certeza de que alguien estaba pasando información al enemigo, pensar en que alguno de sus amigos le había traicionado le ponía enfermo. Por esas razones había tomado la precaución de ser mucho más cuidadoso con la información que repartía y sólo se había atrevido compartir esa sospecha con Ron, en quien confiaba plenamente:

_-Tenemos un traidor en nuestras filas, quiero que estés atento por si descubres quien es- le dijo Harry mientras hacían su reunión semanal_

_-¿Sabes quién tiene un comportamiento muy extraño? Grisam. ¿Crees que podía ser él?-inquirió Ron_

_-No- le respondió secamente_

_-Pero el viene de una familia de traidores… ¿recuerdas lo que hizo su hermana con el Ejercito de Dumbledore?-insistió el pelirrojo_

_-Sí, pero su hermana murió en la batalla de Hogwarts, jamás se uniría a los mortífagos…-aclaró el auror exasperado_

_-Tal vez tiene miedo de que ataquen a su familia. ¿Tiene más hermanos? ¿Padres?-continuó, siguiendo su hipótesis_

_-¡Basta ya Ron! ¡Te digo que él no es!_

_Ron permaneció en silencio unos instantes y luego se acercó a su amigo con cara de comprensión._

_-Harry, ya sé que preferías morir a desconfiar de tus amigos… pero tú sabes lo que les pasó a tus padres… No deberías ser tan ingenuo._

_En ese instante Harry sintió la imperiosa necesidad de partirle la cara a su amigo. A veces parecía que aun tuviese dieciséis años. Se colocó a menos de un palmo de la cara del menor de los Weasley y le espetó:_

_-En una de mis primeras misiones como auror, cuando aún estaba en mi primer año, había un grupo de ladrones que robaban casas durante la noche y mataban a los ocupantes. Hacía tiempo que les seguíamos la pista cuando descubrimos que planeaban entrar a una casa. Planeamos muy bien la operación y pilamos a cinco fuera, pero dos consiguieron entrar. Un auror más experimentado y yo entramos y los acorralamos en el salón, donde también estaban los ocupantes de la casa: dos chicos, uno de unos 17 años, otro unos 15 y un niña de 9. Los ladrones no tenían escapatoria. Nos quedamos parados, intentando que se entregaran, pero no lo hicieron. Los chicos estaban muy cerca de ellos así que no podíamos atacar… y entonces un ladrón conjuró un bombarda máxima…-Harry se detuvo durante unos instantes- Yo…yo salté sobre la niña para protegerla con el cuerpo aunque podría haberme apartado, haberme alejado de la explosión…- permanecieron en slenio mientras Harry se disponía a continuar-Mira, era esa época en que tu hermana me culpaba por todo lo que ocurrió durante la batalla de Hogwarts…y yo… bueno no tenía nada que perder. El caso es que el hermano mediano murió y la niña se salvó. Era la familia de Grisam. Por suerte él no sufrió nada grave, aunque estaba al lado de su hermano. Yo estuve en San Mungo ¿recuerdas? Me salvé por los pelos- Ron tragó saliva recordando aquellos momentos de angustia.-Fue el momento en que Ginny entró en razón…- explicó con melancolía pero pareció volver a la realidad- El caso es que Grisam siempre se sintió en deuda conmigo y por eso se apuntó a la academia de aurores. Ahora somos compañeros y grandes amigos. - Hizo una nueva pausa y murmuró entre dientes, con furia contenida:- Así que no vuelvas a decir eso, porque pondría la mano en el fuego tanto por el cómo por ti._

_Ron bajó la mirada, avergonzado y se instaló entre ellos un silencio tenso sol interrumpido por la respiración agitada de Harry._

_-Siempre tienes que tener todas las explicaciones ¿verdad?- se quejó el auror- Maldito Weasley rebelde- añadió con una sonrisa_

_Harry rio de su propia ocurrencia. Realmente a veces Ron le parecía un perfecto idiota, pero lo apreciaba como a un hermano. _

La búsqueda de un nuevo ministro tampoco estaba resultando nada fácil. A falta de una amenaza que afectara a toda la comunidad los magos no parecía tener prisa por escoger un nuevo jefe de estado. Esta incertidumbre política preocupaba a Harry, puesto que sabía que la falta de alguien que llevara las riendas solo podía favorecer a los malhechores y en ningún caso a los defensores de la ley.

Pero la supuesta calma terminó tan rápidamente como había llegado. El director del cuartel estaba en su despacho cuando un memorándum interdepartamental se posó sobre su mesa. Era del servicio de recepción de lechuzas, ya que estas no podían entrar el edificio. "Se precisa la presencia de Director del Cuartel General de Aurores, el señor Potter, en la colina de Waterline, en la casa de los Sres. Scamander. Le adjuntamos la carta original." Harry giró la carta con impaciencia y se encontró con una letra temblorosa y apenas legible. "Potter, necesito que vengas, ha pasado algo horrible." Sin embargo aquella no era la letra de luna así que sólo podía ser la de su marido. Sintió una opresión terrible en el pecho y rezó a Merlín que no hubiera pasado lo que el sospechaba. Las manos empezaron a temblarle descontroladamente mientras pensaba "A Luna no, a Luna no, estaba embarazada de gemelos". Se le estaba viniendo el mundo encima.

-Grisam –lo llamó su jefe saliendo del despacho- Te necesito, creo que ha habido un ataque.

El más joven se puso en pie inmediatamente, y ambos salieron corriendo.

**Hasta aquí! Espero que os haya gustado, y si lo ha hecho no dudéis en dejarme un reveiw que la verdad son muy inspiradores, muchas gracias por haber leído**

**Sé que es cortito y no hay mucha acción pero nos vamos acercando al final…así poco a poco. De todas maneras me parecía importante contar la historia de Grisam, que es un personaje que me gusta mucho.**

**Siento la crueldad de dejaros con la intriga peo creo que si habéis estado atento sabréis quien es el traidor ¿no?**

**Disculpad toda letra que falte o falta de ortografía, mi teclado no responde muy bien.**


	13. Luna

Hola queridos lectores! Esta vez he trdado pero no tanto verdad? La verdad esq estoy my liada con mis estudios. Pero tenía vacaciones y he aprovechado para escribir un porquitom, espero que os guste, la verdad esq estoy bastante satisfecha.

**13) Luna**

* * *

Cuando los pies del Jefe del cuartel general de aurores volvieron a posarse sobre el suelo, tuvo la asfixiante sensación de que se encontraba en una trampa. Sin embargo, nada lo atacó ni intentó derribarlo. Se encontró al lado de su compañero, en lo alto de la colina, donde reinaba un silencio total. O al menos eso fue lo que le pareció a Harry ya que al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a oír unos débiles gemidos que provenían del interior de la casa. El corazón le latía desbocado, tanto que pensó que podría salírsele del pecho. Corrió hacia esa la extraña morada donde vivía Luna, o había vivido hasta entonces. Cruzó el umbral de la puerta. Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar, con los sentidos alerta, pero lo único que se movía era un hombre rubio que sollozaba sentado en el suelo, su cuerpo entero temblaba y no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que tenía compañía. Sin embargo Harry siguió examinando la escena hasta que sus ojos toparon con una de las peores imágenes que había visto en su vida. El rojo estaba esparcido sobre los habituales tonos pastel y parecía que lo inundaba todo, transformándolo, convirtiéndolo en la más horrible de las pesadillas. Aquello fue demasiado para él. No había nada que hacer, nadie a quien proteger, nada que salvar. Los ojos se le abnegaron en lágrimas y sintió nauseas... Tuvo que salir de allí. En cuanto se hubo separado unos metros de la casa, se dobló sobre sí mismo y devolvió todo lo que tenía dentro. El dolor que le produjo aquel gesto no le arranco de la realidad, y cada vez que la imagen de lo que acababa de ver cruzaba su mente todo su ser se contraía, y las lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos. Transcurrieron interminables segundos en los que Harry se dejó llevar por la pena que sentía y fue tan solo cuando su cuerpo bramó basta que se incorporó e intentó serenarse. Todos los poros de su piel grataban pidiendo acción, exigiendo justicia, pero no había nada que hacer, ningún sitio por dónde empezar. Se quedó quieto mientras a causa de su ira todo a su alrededor moría. Las flores se marchitaron, las piedras salieron despedidas y los nomos se escondieron. Solo osó moverse la misma figura rubia, que gimoteaba:

-Ellos dijeron que no le harían daño.-sollozó Scamander- ¡Me engañaron! ¡Mi Luna, mis hijos! Me mintieron…están muertos…-la voz se le quebró

Esas palabras tuvieron en Harry el mismo efecto que un resorte. Se acercó hacía el hombre en pocas zancadas y lo cogió por las solapas mientras lo interpelaba:

-¿Quién? ¿Quién te mintió?- vociferó Harry, pero el hombre tan solo gemía lastimosamente repitiendo el nombre de Luna- ¿QUIÉN? ¡Dímelo, maldita sea!-

Las costuras de las solapas de Scamander amenazaban con despegarse, mientras Harry lo taladraba con la mirada, pero el hombre era incapaz de tomar control de si mismo, murmurando palabras casi incomprensibles, y tan solo una de ellas respondía a la pregunta de Harry:

-…mortífagos…

Aquellas cuatro silabas atravesaron a Harry como una llamarada. La ira se acumulaba en el de manera incontrolada, abrasándole y quemando todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Su sangre aria como la lava y toda razón o comprensión que pudiera haber existido se consumió sin dejar rastro.

-¿¡Que hiciste qué!? ¿Te vendiste a los mortífagos? ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Acaso protección?- ironizó Harry, desquiciado- ¿Su palabra? ¡Aquí la única persona que realmente se preocupa por todos vosotros soy yo! ¡Eres un estúpido arrogante! ¡Y ahora tus hijos y tu mujer están muertos por tu estupidez!- la voz de Harry iba in crescendo- ¡TE VOY A MATAR MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA BASTARDO! ¡TE VENDISTE Y AHORA TU MUJER Y TUS HIJOS ESTÁN MUERTOS POR TU CULPA! ¡MALDITO CABRÓN GILIPOLLAS!

Lo empujó provocando que cayera al suelo y de buena gana Harry se hubiera abalanzado sobre él para darle un buen puñetazo, pero algo por detrás lo sostuvo, impidiéndole acercarse más. Forcejeó un instante con l persona que estaba aguantando, hasta que consiguió soltarse. Por un instante, se olvidó de Scamander, tirado en el suelo, y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de Grisam que l recomendaban que se estuviese quieto. Eso bastó ara desinflar la ira de Harry quien comprendió que su compañero lo acababa de salvar de un error terrible.

En ese instante, llegaban los demás miembros del cuartel, que habían sido avisados por Grisam hacia algunos minutos. Contemplaron la escena, y no faltaron miradas acusadoras hacía Harry quien se encontraba de pie respirando agitadamente junto a Scamander que gemía desesperadamente.

-Este hombre es un cómplice de los mortífagos- anunció Harry- acaba de confesar. El auror Egecombe es testigo. Me lo llevo al cuartel. Ocupaos del resto. Hay que recolectar las pruebas, y hay… hay tres cadáveres. Están… están en muy mal estado.

Diez pares de ojos fijaron sobre Harry sus miradas reprobatorias pero este las ignoró. Cogió al traidor y se desapareció.

Llegó al ministerio al cabo de unos segundos pero Scamander no pareció darse cuenta, seguía gimoteando y el auror casi debió arrastrarlo a la celda donde permanecería hasta que lo juzgasen. Una vez lo dejó allí Harry se dirigió hacia su despacho. Como siempre le ocurría, en aquel momento, cuando de verdad se encontraba solo y relativamente tranquilo, sintió la pérdida en su corazón. La culpa recorrió su cuerpo como veneno ardiente, y sintió asco de sí mismo por permitir que todo aquello hubiese ocurrido. Tenía ganas de destrozar su despacho, de esconder todas las fotos, no podía ni siquiera contemplarlas sin sentir que era un desgraciado. Quiso salir de aquellas cuatro paredes, pero tampoco podía, ya se había puesto suficientemente en entredicho delante de los demás aurores pegando a Scamander como para ahora largarse por las buenas. Tampoco hubiera sabido dónde ir, no se sentía digno de su familia, no podía abrazar a su mujer y a sus hijos sabiendo que había un hombre que acababa de perder a su familia para siempre. Su cerebro trabajaba con una lentitud exasperante, parecía que todo lo que pudiera concebir fueran palabrotas y maldiciones. Le hubiera gustado subir a ver a Kingsley, haberle explicado lo que había hecho y poderle haber dicho a sus aurores: "He hablado con el primer ministro de magia, si tenéis algún inconveniente habladlo con él". Pero no. Estaba muerto, su amigo estaba muerto. Una nueva oleada de esa asquerosa sustancia pareció colarse por su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos mientras su cerebro seguía desarrollando la escena que seguramente pasaría cuando volvieran los aurores. Él saldría de su despacho y el silencio se instauraría en la sala, algunos lo mirarían con desprecio, retándole a dar explicaciones, y los que más lo apreciaban lo mirarían con lastima. Después, en cuanto cerrara la puerta del despacho los murmullos volverían a instalarse, comentando si todo lo que estaba ocurriendo estaba afectando al Jefe y si realmente estaba capacitado para mantener el mando mientras sobrellevaba esa horrible pesadilla. Daba asco. Toda su vida estaba marcada por la opinión pública, todo el mundo opinaba, todo el mundo lo juzgaba. A veces héroe, a veces villano, loco, ególatra o chiflado, no importaba. Pero para Harry era luchar contra la opinión del mundo y la de sí mismo. Dios, cuanto ansiaba salir de su despacho. Pero la misma pregunta resurgió en su mente. ¿Adónde podía ir? ¿Cómo podía permitirse el lujo de tener ganas de llegar a casa y contarles a su mujer y a sus hijos que Luna, una buena amiga de Ginny y madrina de Lily, había muerto? Sintió un profundo desasosiego. No quería llegar a casa y robar a su familia la felicidad de esa manera. Se lo contaría, porque era imposible ocultárselo, pero sintió que debía dejarles el máximo de minutos en la ignorancia, tan corrientemente igual a la felicidad. Por suerte Hermione aquel día tenía turno en San Mungo, así que se había ahorrado la horrible visión que había tenido Harry.

La noche llegó rápido, demasiado rápido para el gusto de Harry. Dejó que pasaran las horas, hasta que se hizo evidente que tenía que volver a casa. Cuando se fue no quedaba nadie en la oficina, pese a que eran las diez de la noche. Cogió su maletín y su capa y se encaminó hacia la chimenea de su despacho con pesar. Se adentró en ella, lanzó los polvos fu y pronunció la dirección de su casa. Cuando apareció en el salón se encontró a Ginny leyendo despreocupadamente y a Ted viendo la televisión muggle que tenían instalada en casa. Al verle, Ginny se levantó para besarle y saludarle, pero supo inmediatamente que algo iba mal.

-¿Qué ha pasado Harry?- le preguntó en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron

-Espera por favor, dame un segundo. – Pidió con amabilidad- espérame en la cocina.

Parsimoniosamente se quitó la capa, dejó sus pertenencias sobre la mesilla no sin antes darse cuenta de que Ted no le había dirigido ni una sola mirada. Lo que él no sabía, es que el chico no lo había mirado porque se sentía demasiado avergonzado de sus actos. Así que, sin pensar tan siquiera en ese motivo como explicación para la actitud de su ahijado y dolido, Harry siguió a su esposa a la habitación contigua. Donde esta se había sentado en una silla.

Se sentó a su lado, la cogió de la las manos y la miro con gravedad. Cuanto adoraba las graciosas pecas que tenía sobre la nariz… Pero ahora tenía que concentrarse, tenía que mantenerse fuerte por ella. Tenía que decirle que todo se arreglaría cuando en el fondo no sabía si es era cierto. Pero sacaría del fondo de su ser las fuerzas para susurrarle a su mujer en el oído que él estaría a su lado para siempre y que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Tomó aire.

-Scamander era un traidor, pero lo mortífagos pensaron que era el quién pasaba la información a la orden. Han…han matado a Luna. –dijo Harry

Los ojos de Ginny se inundaron de lágrimas y se tapó la boca con ambas manos, horrorizada. Solo tenía una única esperanza, que le formuló a su marido suavemente:

-¿Los bebes? ¿Los bebes que tenía dentro, pudieron salvarlos?

Harry simplemente bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza. Ginny se puso a sollozar desconsoladamente, destrozada por la pérdida de su amiga, además de por la crueldad de los mortífagos. Se dejó abrazar por Harry, quien la atrajo hacia sí y le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras mientras le acariciaba el pelo, consciente que no podía hacer nada por ayudar al amor de su vida y luchando silenciosamente con sus propios demonios.

* * *

Hasta aqui el capítulo! Espero que os haya gustado la verdad esq en un rincipio queria hacer un descripción mas gore, pero me ha parecido de mal gusto así que bueno podeis imaginaros la escena. Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, que aonda bastante en los sentimientos de Harry.

El proximo capitulo espero que pronto, se agradecen los reveiws, prometo contestarlos, que ha veces se me olvida.

Por la falta de reveiws en este capitulo deduzco que no os ha gustado, si alguien tviera la amabilidad de dejarme uno para decime que he hecho masl, se lo agradecería

Muchas gracias por leerme

Lia


End file.
